Multiple Masters
by You're All So Vacant
Summary: Alternate Universe, where Harry, Draco, Lucius, Severus, Rodolphus, Bill, Remus and Tom are all living together.Harry and Draco are submissives. Will be SnarryLu, Tom/Draco Rodolphus/Hermione Bill/Rem/?. BDSM D/S, multiple partners, exhibitionism.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my new story! Tada! IMPORTANT this story takes place in an alternate universe where Harry, Draco, Severus, Lucius, Remus, Bill, Rodolphus and Tom all live together in Riddle Manor, a large house bought with money honestly earned by Tom Riddle, a.k.a Lord Voldemort. **

**Harry and Draco are both submissives, and the house sluts. They both sleep with almost everyone else in the house. They do not sleep with each other, and because incest makes me squicky, Draco will never take part in any sexual activity with Lucius. End of. It is also a romantic story, so long as one can accept romance existing beyond the realms of your average two person couple. I would issue warnings, but if you are unaware of the connotations of being a submissive or a slut, you should probably have clicked back already. I am going to try to post everyday, no matter how much I write. Unless it is less than 1,000 words, then it will roll over to the next day. **

**Feel free to offer critique, but if you simply dislike the concept, or can't stand any of the kinks, read something else. **

**Opening chapter, so bear with it, I hope enjoy, and please review!**

**Multiple Masters**

**Introductory chapter**

Harry smoothed down a rigid crease in his leather shorts, that stubborn little flaw that appeared each and every time he donned the garment. This small piece of material was completely skin-tight, and yet one small centimeter of it always found a way to peak upwards like a miniature range of mountains.

It was so annoying. It would not lie flat, not without the aid of an ironing charm. Which Harry could not do. Ever. Growling in aggravation, Harry slapped his own thigh, then winced as his irritated action directly provoked a gash he'd forgotten adorned his upper thigh.

Lucius. Vicious bastard.

"Harry, are you ready for breakfast?" Draco called out from the hallway. He sounded nervous, which probably meant that someone was in a very bad mood. And Harry was making it worse by being late.

"Yes, Draco, just a minute."

He heard a tut as Draco entered the room to stand next to him. "Aequabis." The blond stated in a bored tone, watching as the crinkle vanished.

" You should just come find me when you get dressed. I think you just like making us both late." Draco grumbled, grabbing Harry's wrist to pull him from the room. Together, they jogged across three hallways, then nearly tripped down two flights of stairs before landing themselves at the entrance to the dining room.

Everybody else was already sat for breakfast. Rodolphus, Severus, Lucius, Remus and Bill filled the five normal dining chairs in the room, and Tom occupied the only other chair in the room, a comfortable one with ten little multi-colored, home-stitched cushions pilled upon it.

"Good morning." Draco stated clearly and politely, whilst Harry just grunted "mornin'" in the general direction of the occupants of the room.

They both waited until they had been greeted by everyone, standing completely still until each man had returned to his breakfast. Then, Harry rushed over to Rodolphus, and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Rodolphus smiled brightly, and retuned the gesture, before scraping his chair back enough to pull the teenager onto his lap. Severus and Lucius glared darkly at the pair. Draco rolled his hips as he moved slowly towards the seat of Tom Riddle, smirking. The man growled before grabbing the blonde, forcing him to mirror the position of Harry and Rodolphus. When both leather-clad boys were settled, everything returned to normal, with their chosen men fixing them bowls of fruit and pancakes whilst the general conversation started up again, with Severus and Remus arguing over the importance of healing spells when one lived with a potions master.

It was dull, so Harry tuned out, automatically eating whenever food was offered up to his lips whilst he simply took in expressions on people's faces. He did it a lot, and it was from his morning's observations that he noticed many things about his housemates.

Remus kept shooting half-upset, half-resigned looks at Tom and Draco, and whenever he did, Bill would stroke his hand soothingly. That was surprising. Bill didn't seem even remotely annoyed that his partner's attention was focused entirely upon the young Slytherin. He himself looked a little depressed, though the cause of that was less obvious.

As for Severus and Lucius, both looked proud, though they both glared at Rodolphus unnecessarily often, and whilst Lucius studiously avoided eye contact with his scantily-clad son, Severus kept sending heated stares across the table.

This was normal for all of them. The mornings were always more hostile than any other part of the day, and Harry knew it was because him and Draco both chose someone to sit with, rather than the man choosing them, or simply being with one person at one time. Breakfast involved sitting like a family, and there was something very intimate about being fed early in the morning. Far more so than at any other meal of the day.

If they were slightly more fair, they would both split their attentions to close the rift in the group. Harry however, he had his favorite, as did Draco.

When all had finished, Harry and Draco, who hadn't served any of the food, nor helped in preparing it, cleared everything away, Harry scraping remaining food off of each plate for Draco to wash, and then collecting them all at the other end to dry and put away. They didn't possess house-elf magic, and the average four-year-old knew that using magic to pile very breakable objects into a confined space was a very bad idea. So they did it by hand. It was part of their routine, and Harry liked the companionship he had every morning with Draco, the only person in the same position as he was.

There was also the fact that the other boy was the only person in the house he hadn't slept with. The knowledge gave them both a sense of being on the same side, of being friends and only friends. They both had limited numbers of those.

Smiling to himself, Harry wrapped both arms around the Slytherin in a gentle hug, squeezing the boy gently before returning to drying the plates. Draco didn't respond, his arms being covered in soapy water, but he sent a slightly shy smile over his shoulder at the brunette, tossing his hair over one shoulder in embarrassment.

Draco was strange like that. Completely outrageous in bed, insulting to visitors, and proud like a Malfoy when family visited, and yet, when not in a clearly defined situation, he was very shy. Harry wondered if any of the men in their house had bothered to learn that.

Probably not.

Harry felt like he was being watched. Slowly, he turned around to see Severus, standing leaning against the doorway. His gaze was fixed firmly on Harry, who gulped. Severus only loitered if he wanted something, and it annoyed Lucius if that thing was Draco. Which meant it was him.

It was far too bloody early to deal with Severus Tobias Snape. Usually, he saw Rodolphus first, to get him started for the day.

Damned Severus Snape.

The man caught Harry's eyes and smirked, before strolling over to Draco. The man wrapped one arm around the blonde's torso, then lowered his hand to the edge of Draco's luminous pink leather shorts, his fingers skimming the line of fabric.

"Draco, darling, would you mind finishing the dishes on your own? I have a use for Harry." Then, without waiting for Draco to reply, he licked the boy's ear, then kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. That's a good boy."

Draco frowned slightly at Harry, just a crease of his eyebrows, and it made Harry feel slightly guilty, despite knowing that Draco was fully aware he'd rather do dishes than start his morning with Severus.

The man was rough. Nowhere near as rough as a few of the others, but he also had the thickest prick of the lot. Not a factor the dark Slytherin could really change, but Harry's arse definitely felt it.

Harry walked up to Draco, and kissed his cheek in apology, the opposite side to where Severus' lips had previously been, then turned to follow the stern man from the room.

He only dragged them to the dining room, but Harry was surprised that Severus had thought to move at all.

"Strip." The deep voice ordered crisply, and Harry hastened to obey. He was wearing only a black collar along with the leather shorts, and there was no tease in that little clothing. Not really. Anticipation came from what was yet to come, and no more would follow the removal of the shorts.

He peeled the material off, his eyes locked on the older man.

"Where do you want me, Master?"

"Over the table. Now."

Harry leant over the dining table, kicking up his feet to lift himself higher, so the edge dug into his lower abdomen, putting his arse at what he'd judge Severus' waist level to be.

"Is this satisfactory?" He just couldn't resist asking, even though he knew what the result-

_Crack!_

_-_would be.

The man's large hand slapped across one buttock, then the other. Hard. "Don't be cheeky."

"Yes, sir. Sorry sir." They both knew he wasn't.

Harry heard a zipper, and imagined the man pulling his thick cock from the confines of that dark robe. That image was always a turn on. The man have always been harsh and rough, but he was still attractive and skilled.

The Slytherin slapped his arse again, harder than last time, before pinching the center of the red patch that had spread across a large section of Harry's left buttock.

Harry groaned. Loudly. "You really are a slut, aren't you? Everything turns you on." Harry wriggled on the table, trying to get comfortable. Severus clearly took that as an invitation.

The Gryffindor felt the rounded end of the man's prick press against him, deceptively soft as it trailed down the crack of his arse to his puckered hole.

It held for a second, before the man thrust his hips forward. Hard. Harry screeched as the man entered him, and it was only partly in pain. It hurt. A lot. But pain wasn't something Harry's body seemed completely averse to. He hated that Severus thought it acceptable to enter him with no preparation, but his cock jumped at the sensations coursing through him.

_Traitorous cock._

Severus pulled out almost all the way, just to slam back in, his pubic hair tickling the sore skin of Harry's buttocks.

His arse had been raw already. The man had punished him for being late to dinner the night before, and twenty strokes of a paddle was nothing to scoff at. Harry thrust back against Severus, knowing the man's slightly curved prick well enough to predict the correct angle. And, sure enough, the next thrust hit his prostate dead on, causing Harry to moan loudly.

The noises encouraged the Slytherin, as they always did. Severus moved harder, and faster, his thrusts causing pain to equal the sensation of Harry's prostate being pounded, his nails digging in to the boy's hips almost unbearably harshly.

It hurt, so much, and yet Harry was so close to coming.

" Come then, you little slut. I know you want to."

Harry bucked back against the man wildly, teetering on the edge of release before the man bit down on his neck. Hard. Harry could feel the blood slowly slipping down his neck to his did it. Harry screamed at the pleasure, and the pain, and the dizziness as he came with an enormous force, coating himself and the dining room table in his seed.

Severus emptied his load into the small body beneath him.

When Harry opened his eyes, Severus, for some bizarre reason, had hold of him, and they were both sat in 'Tom's chair'.

_Wow, Harry, you must have looked spectacularly injured if he's holding you. Are you sure your arse is intact? _

Severus was not a nice man. Harry saw how he treated other random shags. They left covered in insults and bruises, sometimes without being allowed to dress first. The only person Severus treated with respect was Lucius. Severus Snape certainly did not hold a submissive in the aftermath.

Harry pushed the man away and stumbled to his feet, scanning the room for his shorts, which he pulled on hurriedly.

Then, with a shy smile followed by a saucy wink –which he hoped would appease the man- Harry rushed from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- The next section of the introductory chapters. I _think_ (but can't be sure, becuase it depends on how much I write each day) there will be two more after this one before the story properly gets going. With the next chapter, the characters listed will change, as it isn't fair to all the characters if two always get the top spot.**

**Though it may not seem so in this chapter, this story will be SnarryLu, eventually, just with other things thrown in...  
Thank you to: Emma (guest), Makurayami Ookami, Michally and B.A Victoria for reviewing the first chapter!**

**Part 2**

Harry winced as he moved up the stairs, bouncing on the balls of his feet to minimize the sound on the staircase. Everything echoed on the stairs or in the hallways, and he didn't really want everyone knowing exactly where he was going. Harry jumped the trick step at the top of the stairs, stumbling on landing as the leather shorts brushed against his crack. It hurt more than it should have.

With a frown, Harry entered the nearest room; Rodolphus' bedroom. The man wouldn't mind if Harry settled down in there for a while, and he was probably in his study working, so there was a chance he wouldn't even know.

He opened the door, noting the way that it seemed to be the only one that didn't creak as he stepped in, flicking on the muggle lights when he passed the wall switch. Rodolphus had bright yellow lampshades that helped bathe the room in a bright, sunny glow. Compared to the gloom of the other bedrooms, Rodolphus' always made Harry smile. Brown and white curtains, dark red and brown cushions everywhere, white walls that served as a background for massive black and white sketches of people in neat frames. The whole room was so much nicer than the off-white walls and hotel-style blue curtains that the house had come with.

Harry tottered over to the full size mirror on one wall, carefully avoiding all of the clothes that the untidy man had left all over the floor. He hadn't done the button up on his shorts before, and simply tugged them down to his ankles, then turned sideways to try and get a good view of his arse. He could see the welts on his skin, and he could see the gouges on his hips, both of which were bleeding and the skin purple. But he already knew those were there.

He turned even more, trying desperately to see if he was okay, when the blood on his shoulder finally dripped down his back, drawing the Gryffindor's attention to the bite mark on his neck. He looked like a vampire had gotten hold of him. The only difference was the angry coloring of the skin around the mark; the man even had two teeth longer than the rest, like the creature he seemed to impersonate.

None of those marks mattered- they would be gone and replaced in a mere few days' time. But if he had tearing, that would be problematic. It had happened before, and he had gone three days before the injuries forced his body into shock and he'd landed in St Mungos with an apologetic Remus by his side.

Not that that had been Remus' direct fault; it had been two days before full moon.

Harry reached around, and gingerly parted his buttocks, running one finger lighter between them.

He knew it was too optimistic to assume the slick, warm substance covering his finger was just sweat and the remains of Severus' come before he'd even bought his hand back up to eye level.

Blood. And not even just spotting. It had felt like a slow but steady trail. The only problem was, Harry couldn't tell where it started. If it was a superficial outer cut, then that could be ignored easily, but if it was internal, well. Harry didn't feel like painful shitting for days and more tearing if someone else entered him.

Rodolphus was the only person in the house with medical training, and Harry was under strict orders never to enter any of the offices without the express permission of the person it belonged to. _Prior_ to entering.

He knelt down in front on the man's bed, hands on his thighs and head lowered. Rodolphus never worked long hours; he rarely stayed in his office past one o'clock. Harry would wait.

Draco mewled happily as Tom stroked his back, his hand grazing over the bumps in the blonde's spine. He sucked the man's prick deeper into his mouth, delighting in the groan that rose up the older man's throat. Tom Riddle was a lazy man, which made him a good person to pleasure. No tugging on his hair, no clawing. Just simple orders and light petting if he did a good job. And Draco _always_ did a good job.

He hollowed out his cheeks, moaning lightly as he felt the tip of the man's cock against the back of his throat. Reaching down, he squeezed Tom's balls in one hand as he deep throated him, sucking as hard as he could.

He felt the man stiffen as he tried not to come, and silently congratulated himself.

Tom stroked his hair, then ran his hand down the boy's neck. "Well done, pet. You like sucking my cock, don't you baby?" His voice was deep and strained, taking all of his effort as he tried to prolong the treatment given by the blonde.

Draco nodded as enthusiastically as it was possible to do whilst giving head. With a twist of his tongue, he ran it along a particularly prominent vein, then pulled back to nibble lightly around the head.

Still squeezing the man's balls, he sucked the prick back into his mouth, then swallowed.

Tom came with a shudder, groaning. He hand tightened around Draco's neck as he emptied his load into the teenager's mouth.

With a self-satisfied grin, Draco pulled away, refraining from wiping his mouth with his hand.

"Thank you, Draco. You may leave."

"Thank you, Master."

Draco bowed his head, then loped from the room, off to find his father.

*hp*

Rodolphus had been held up. It was two o'clock before he could haphazardly shove his papers into a random desk draw and adjourn to his room for the good whisky. His secret vice, hidden in his own room. He snuck away for a glass every day, careful not to gain Severus' suspicion. That man was virtually alcoholic, and the reason the liquor cabinet was always empty of both whisky and brandy.

He rushed upstairs, his feet clattering inelegantly in his haste.

The door to his room was open. That wasn't good. Rodolphus moved through the door warily, perfectly prepared to be hexed by whichever of his housemates were already in the room. He shut it behind him with a click, then moved forward, using his wand to point him to the intruder.

_Next to the bed._

He crept over there, then, noting Harry knelt upon the floor, relaxed, letting out the breath he hadn't even consciously held.

"Harte? Honey, what are you doing waiting here?" He walked closer, then placed one hand on the boy's head, using the other to tilt up the Gryffindor's head from its submissive bow.

Harry looked up, then smiled slightly.

"You didn't wait for me this morning."

"Ah. I know, Harte, I had to get some paperwork in."

"I thought so. Doll, can you take a look at me?"

Rodolphus frowned, taking in the new marks. He couldn't do anything about those; Harry got off on pain, and it wasn't his place to tell the others how to deliver it.

"Of course. Up you get sweetie, you can stand."

Harry gracefully rose up onto his feet, without the aid of his hands. It was only practice that stopped him from swaying forward.

Rodolphus walked around the boy with no of his usual playful gait; he transformed into the healer like there was literally a switch on the back of his neck.

His noted six open wounds, all in obvious places, but he also knew that Harry wouldn't want them properly healed. He cast a cleansing and purifying charm over each other, then a protective cover- preventing those areas from getting more damaged before they healed.

Rodolphus wasn't stupid. Harry only asked him to look him over if there was something that worried him. He sunk down onto his knees behind the boy, then wordlessly removed the pus from the welts on his arse. What Harry couldn't see, he couldn't be annoyed about.

With an apologetic pat to a not bruised portion of Harry's thigh, he parted the boy's cheeks to reveal his puckered hole.

There was tearing, as he was sure Harry already knew. It appeared have been caused merely upon a dry entry; a slight splitting of the skin, but it was bleeding quite a bit. He needed to check if there was any more injuries further in.

Coating his fingers in conjured lube, Rodolphus shifted around so he could see Harry's face, then slipped one finger inside, wriggling it gently. Harry did not wince, which meant that he wasn't much more sore than he usually would be.

With a sigh of relief, Rodolphus removed his finger, then healed the four tears that were clearly visible.

"I think you got lucky, Harte. I couldn't feel anything, but obviously I can't get as deep as would possibly be needed. If you pass any blood, or experience any pain, tell me, and we'll have a more detailed look, possibly get a general healing potion. Okay?"

"Okay, Doll." Harry kissed the man's cheek in thanks as he stood back up.

"Do you want to stay here for a bit, Harte? I was about to have a drink."

"Yes please, Master Doll."

The man summoned one of his small bottles of whisky –the man had measured out an amount for each day- then settled against the headboard of his bed, motioning for Harry to follow after him.

Harry snuggled up to the older man as he enjoyed his lunchtime drink. He loved snuggling with Rodolphus; he was the only man in the house that Harry thought it right to do so with. Rodolphus was just cuddly, he even kissed Tom on the cheek if he passed him in the hallway. His hired whores stayed the night and were walked to the door in the morning- Rodolphus just wasn't capable of being callous or harsh, so Harry thought it acceptable to soak up the man's warmth.

They stayed sat for a while, and eventually, Harry's eyes slipped shut.

*hp*

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, how dare you show your presence in my office! And dressed like that!" Lucius barked from his desk. Draco didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Why dressed like this? I know Harry shows up here dressed like this." Draco smirked.

"Only when I want to fuck him! That is his use. You, my son, you have none at all, so either get dressed or get out!" Draco was wearing exactly the same thing as he had that morning at breakfast.

With a sigh, he summoned, his shirt. Well, the old black shirt of Tom's that he had permission to wear when he needed to be more appropriately clothed.

The shirt was massive on him, so Draco didn't bother undoing any of the buttons before pulling it over his head. It was warm, and soft and still smelt faintly of the man's aftershave. Smiling, Draco looked back at his father.

"Is that better?"

"I suppose it will have to be. What do you want, you lazy boy?"

"I need to ask your permission for me to leave the house this evening. Tom wants us both to go to Chains."

"Fine. If you're with Tom, I really don't care." Then, the wheel ticked across the older Malfoy's head. "That club is up for sale, is it not?"

"It is, father. Tom is considering buying it, and thought we could go take part in the show, meet some of the regulars."

Lucius nodded, then gently pushed his son towards the door. That was interesting. Very interesting indeed.

*hp*

Half an hour of research on a certain S&M club later, Lucius found the door to his office opened once more. He glared at the door, a harsh look that vanished once he recognized his lover's face.

"Hey, Sev. Did you want something?" He twirled his quill between two fingers as he regarded his long-time partner. Severus looked more than slightly distressed, and that just wouldn't do. "What's wrong?"

"Harry." Severus frowned, and Lucius mirrored his expression.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing I can pinpoint. He just…doesn't seem to be warming to me the way a pet normally would."

Lucius shook his head lightly. He'd never had any problems with the boy. His speech slipped in the same way any fairly new or willful submissive's would, though it was unclear as of yet whether he did it accidentally or simply decided to seek out punishment.

"What do you mean? He follows instructions, he craves correction for his errors."

Severus chuckled bitterly. " Yes, he does do those things perfectly well. But we aren't giving him full instruction, and he won't let me hold him; he is learning what I like, what I tolerate and what I don't, but he isn't letting me look after him. In fact, the only person he lets look after him is Rodolphus."

"You look guilty, love. Do you think you did something to upset him?"

"I had him this morning, in the dining room. He blacked out, so I looked after him until he woke up. But as soon as he did, he left. He seems to force himself into situations where he is treated like a cheap whore. I swear, I've got more hugs from random men in Knockturn alley than I have from Harry."

Lucius stood up and hugged his companion, maneuvering the dark man so their cheeks touched.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Severus. Harry's only been with us five months. We don't know how many people he served in the past; he may simply be an inexperienced submissive, despite being clearly sexually competent. How about we go find him now?"

Severus nodded gratefully, and laced his fingers with Lucius'.

Together, they set off to look for their pet.

*hp*

"Rodolphus, wake up you useless man!" Severus growled. Harry cracked open one eye, noticed two of his Masters looking at him and the man he was snuggled up to, then promptly closed it again. They both looked slightly angry and slightly upset, and if Rodolphus had done something, Harry sure as hell didn't want to get involved.

"Wha-" Rodolphus blearily grumbled on the third or fourth shout, the sound vibrating in Harry's ear from where his head rested on the man's chest. Without thinking, Harry rubbed his cheek against the man, an affectionate motion that both of the intruding man caught onto.

"Why are you cuddled up with Pet?"

Rodolphus shrugged delicately, trying not to dislodge the boy on top of him. "It's lunch-time nap time."

He stroked Harry's hair. "And the poor thing probably needed a snuggle. I had to heal him earlier, Severus. Four tear marks. You could be slightly more careful. If nothing else, remember that there is little use in broken toys."

"Don't talk down at me, Rodolphus. He likes the pain, and you know it."

"Yes, he does. But that doesn't mean you have to hurt him every time."

"**But he doesn't let me do anything but!**" Severus ran from the room, with Lucius following behind.

Rodolphus stroked Harry's hair. "I know you're awake, Harte. I think you've upset Master Severus."

"He wants to fuck me, and then cuddle like we're long time lovers, just to appease his own guilt over my marks. I don't feel like humoring him. He can just accept that it is what it is, I don't want him to pretend that we're something we're not."

"You let me hold you."

"Yes, but you look after me even when we don't fuck. None of the rest of them would, so I don't want them to when we do fuck. Simple."

Rodolphus nodded, then lowered his lips to Harry's forehead.

"I think we have time to play this evening. Tom has found a new business route he thinks is worth checking out. He is taking Draco, and would like me to go along as his advisor. You up for a play, sweetheart?"

Harry giggled lightly. "Master Rodolphus, are you saying we're going clubbing?"

"Yes, I will be your Master tonight, won't I?" Rodolphus mused as he chuckled, lifting Harry's chin to press a chaste kiss on his lips.

"We won't be leaving until much later. You and Draco will have time to get ready after dinner."

"Yes Master."

With a kiss, Harry left Rodolphus' bedroom, scurrying off to see who was in the living room.

*hp*

With a dark look from Rodolphus, Harry moved towards Severus at dinner time, only to be tugged into Remus' lap before he could reach him. It had been the full-moon three days ago, and whilst Remus the man was quite kind for a dominant, his wolf seemed to have grown attached to Harry alongside his mate Bill, so no-one could really protest against it. Harry's half-hearted move forward when he sat was enough for a growl to escape the wolf.

Draco was late to dinner, so Tom refused to feed him. He gravitated towards Bill, having clearly decided that Rodolphus was off-limits, and Severus too sulky. The only red-head pulled the blonde to him cheerfully, happy to have hold of the submissive for once.

The problem with Bill and Remus, was that neither was skilled at feeding themselves and a pet at the same time. Harry ended up with gravy down his chin that was left unattended, and Draco kept hiding his glares as food moved towards his mouth far too quickly.

They were both grateful when the food was gone, and all of them fed.

Harry was about to move off of the wolf, when he was tugged upwards so they were face to face. Remus sniffed at him delicately, his eyes flashing, before his wolf decided that it was indeed Harry. It growled deeply in contentment.

The man kissed Harry deeply, passionately, thrusting his tongue into the boy's mouth like a man starving. Harry responded in kind, subtly trying to cut the kiss off as soon as he could to escape with Draco. He cupped the man's cheek in a familiar gesture, the kind he usually avoided, and waited until the wolf seemed appeased. With a lick over his teeth and across the boy's bottom lip, Remus withdrew, and Harry almost fell over in the rush to get off of the wolf before anything else occurred.

Harry loved getting dressed up, and wanted enough time to get ready before they needed to leave.

Draco followed after. He ran up to Harry and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together.

It was going to be a _great _night.

*hp*

It took nearly an hour for Harry and Draco to get ready. Harry hadn't been out in the clubs since he'd been picked up in one by Severus and Lucius, and Draco rarely got the opportunity, as he was only allowed out either with Tom, or if he'd been ordered by Tom.

Draco's long, thin hair was loose, running down his back in soft, waves devoid of any gel. His pale face had a very pale blush on his cheeks, not the streaks that females were so fond of applying, but a blended, very very pale pink color that spread across the majority of each cheek, making him look embarrassed and shy in a way he hadn't in years.

Draco had clearly always been attracted to much older men. There was no other explanation for his planned out look of innocence. The hot-pants he'd worn previously had been exchanged for tight leather trousers, and the chain attached to the waistline was clipped up onto his collar, where only chain was also attached. His leash.

It had _Tom_ engraved on the handle at the end, in neat script. For some reason, seeing that made Harry's chest ache. He shook it off, forcing a smile at Draco as he tightened his own collar. Harry didn't have a leash, as Severus and Lucius had yet to venture outside with him. He wondered around the vast expanse gardens often, but had no reason to leave with any of the Masters.

Harry was also wearing leather trousers, but his chain around his waist had two branches, one at each hip, which reached up to circle together around his neck, forming one chain to join his collar. It was an intricate system that –luckily- could be undone by a tap of his wand.

His shoulder-length hair was thick, and he had gelled it lightly to spike downwards. He had colored his lips to a shade more red than their natural one, and had dotted small amounts of olive green eyeliner at the bottom corner of each eye, making them seem brighter and wider than usual.

"Harte, Draco, you two look fabulous!" Rodolphus entered the room without knocking, a pile of chain and leather balled up in one hand. Both the submissives smiled before falling to their knees, side by side.

Rodolphus kissed Draco on the lips, then patted his head , before moving onto Harry.

"Harry, pet, I know we have yet to hand you either a personalized collar or a leash.. You know only Severus or Lucius can buy a custom one for you. However, I hope this will prove to be a pretty substitute." Rodolphus offered his hand to Harry, who reached out one shaking hand towards the older man. He took the item carefully, then let it fall so he was holding one end.

The standard submissives leash. Black leather, a background for silver, two strands that wrapped around each other to form loops all the way around. The handle was plain. Harry was so grateful he felt tears well up. He had genuinely thought he'd have to go as an unattached submissive, rather than a pet. Now he belonged to Rodolphus, if only for that night.

Harry started sniffling, and felt Rodolphus' arm wrap around him. "There there, Harte. Everything will be sorted out soon. I promise."

"They're happy tears, Doll. That leash doesn't upset me."

Harry smiled blearily at Rodolphus.

"Well, I wish they weren't tears at all, Harry. It took me long enough to get that eyeliner even to begin with." Harry laughed, and stuck his tongue out at Draco.

"Right, are you two ready to go?"

"Yes Master Rodolphus." They answered simultaneously. Rodolphus took hold of Harry's leash, clipped it onto his collar, then grabbed Draco's hand. He pulled both submissives to their feet.

"Let's find Master Tom."

**A/N- Not proofread, so please excuse any errors. If there is billons, tell me and I'll try and fix them. Please review, reviews are love !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Warnings for bondage, whipping, exhibitionism and voyeurism in this chapter. Also, you briefly meet a new submissive! **

**Thank you to: B.A Victoria, Meiscof and YetAnotherJanewayFan for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are greatly appreciated. **

**YetAnotherJanewayFan: I'm really glad you're giving this a chance. Don't worry, no character in this intentionally 'beats on' their submissive, though one makes a mistake in a coming chapter. Apart from one planned chapter, no submissive will get really hurt in this fic. **

Tom was waiting by the front door when Rodolphus jogged downstairs with the two submissives in tow. He reached forward as soon as Draco was within range, and grasped the end of his leash firmly. He tugged it lightly, and Draco moved forward obediently, coming to a halt a mere inch from his Master.

Tom wrapped both arms around his pet, and nudged Draco's into copying the action. "Hold on tight, Pet, we're apparating."

"Yes, Master." Draco hugged himself to the older man's slender frame.

Rodolphus wrapped both of his arms around Harry's waist, and looped the end of the leash twice around one hand before grasping it firmly. "Hands on top of mine, Harte."

Harry did as he was told, giggling.

"What's so funny, imp?" Rodolphus' bemused voice growled in his ear.

"Oh, nothing, Master Rodolphus. It's just that your wand is literally poking me in the thigh."

Rodolphus chuckled.

"Do you have the co-ordinates memorized, Rodolphus?" Tom's voice interrupted them, calling a halt to the retort that never escaped Rodolphus' lips.

"Yes Tom, I have it memorized. It isn't exactly difficult to remember."

"Says the man who tried to go to the market for groceries, and ended up at the coast."

"The market is quite close to the sea."

"But it's not in Ireland, is it Rodolphus?"

Both the submissives laughed. The others never let the dark Slytherin live that down.

"No, it's not. But there are markets in Ireland, Tom. I got some really nice, cheap stuff whilst I was there."

"That doesn't change the fact that you ended up in the wrong bloody country! Now, concentrate, man!"

Rodolphus snorted then vanished, taking Harry with him.

*hp*

All four of them landed in the apparition stop after a disorientating ten second delay, finding themselves surrounded up other witches and wizards in various states of dress. The Masters holding the leashes tightly in preparation for worming their way through the crowd, they quickly moved off of the landing spot, hearing a faint pop a second later.

It was clearly a busy evening. A Saturday night in the middle of Wizarding London was filled with more bizarre and outrageous people than a Muggle festival.

There were large groups with glow-in-the-dark, brightly colored hair, and many unattached people already had bright colored bands around their wrists, matching the system that every S&M club used.

The small group walked forwards, up to the main doors, where for the first time, Harry stared at the small hole in the wall without having to put his hand there to receive the band that would categorize him for others to see.

_For those seeking a new playmate:_

_Place your right hand on the silver plaque, with the tips of your fingers touching the back of the wall. When the space glows white, flex your hand lightly. When the light fades, remove your hand. There should be a band around your wrist._

_*Should you be incompatible with the system, you can receive a band manually at the bar._

_*Note for newbies*- All dominants receive a silver band with a bright green line through it.  
Submissives  
-Any 'Ravenclaw' will receive a blue band. These submissives are very well trained, and have vast knowledge of how to pleasure their dominants.  
-Any 'Hufflepuff' will receive a yellow band. These submissives aim to please, and need dominants who can tell genuine error from impertinence. They may not be the best behaved, but they are not too willful.  
-Any 'Gryffindor' will receive a red band. These submissives are the most strong-willed, and in addition to this, appear to –as a general rule- have the serious masochistic tendencies.  
-Any 'Slytherin' will receive a green band. Slytherin submissives are rare, as the manipulative traits and harsh behaviors are those that are rarely suited for submission. A well-trained Slytherin could be a useful tool, as well as a pet._

Harry didn't miss his red band. The way those signs were written meant that he'd often attracted the sadists in clubs, as opposed to sadistic dominants. Some of them didn't seem aware that there was a strongly defined difference.

Feeling grateful for the basic leash attached to his neck, Harry glanced at a girl with bushy red-brown hair as she put her hand in the wall. She looked frightened, despite the confidant way she'd approached the categorizing point.

Feeling Rodolphus tugging on his leash, Harry moved forward, glancing back just in time to see the girl's wrist come out blue. She didn't have any sort of collar, and was wearing a low-neck tight red dress. Harry guessed she was a novice, or had walked in by accident. That dress was far too classy for a club were its patrons were the show.

"Harte, come on!" Rodolphus tugged on the leather and chain sharply. "What's gotten into you?"

Harry lowered his head meekly. "I'm sorry, Master Rodolphus. I was just a little distracted."

"Well don't be. Master Tom and his pet have already gone in."

Harry nodded, feeling a shiver down his spine at Rodolphus' commanding tone. His voice wasn't as rich as Severus' of as regal as Lucius', but the tone of authority hit Harry straight away. On the next tug of the leash, he moved forward without even thinking. Rodolphus nodded in approval, and they inched forward towards the back, where all the seating was.

Muggle clubs were comprised purely of dance floor and bar, with the occasional 'entertainment' on a stage or two.

These sort of clubs were massive. The front part of the club was very much like a muggle one, but the back half, that was different.

Leather sofa's formed a large ring, with a cushion on the floor at either side of each seat for the sitter's submissive. In the middle of the large ring was a folded up stand, some ordinary rope, a self-cleaning whip and a paddle. Equipment for whoever wished to be the entertainment. It was still early, but several voyeurs were already seated, some with pets knelt at their feet, others without.

Harry scanned the people sat, seeing if any were potential participants, rather than observers. No, all dominants were holding drinks firmly in their hands, and those with pets were giving them food or drink from their hands.

Dominants didn't feed a submissive just _before_ a show; Harry discounted all of them, noting the three unattached submissives on cushioned stools, staring warily at the black and white rug that held the club's offered toys.

Rodolphus sat on an armchair in between two sofas. There were only twenty in the room, and it different from the sofa's in that the submissive's cushion was larger and plumper than most, and placed right in front of the chair, at the master's feet.

This was definitely a seat for a dominant whose submissive was entirely in his good books. Harry smiled shyly at Rodolphus as he sunk down onto the white cushion, and moved himself into a variation of the submissive's pose. He was on his knees, but more relaxed, sunk down on one side so that his head rested on Master Rodolphus' thigh. The dominant lifted one hand to rest on Harry's head, stroking his hair softly whilst he held up the other for a whisky. In this part of the club, the staff were very good at providing food and drink- it was both more refined and more explicit than the other section of the building.

Once Rodolphus had gained a glass, he pressed it to Harry's lip gently, enquiring. Harry's pink tongue snuck out to lick the surface of the liquid. He'd never tried whisky before. The liquid didn't have a taste much different from other alcohols, just a flavoring over the 'boozy' burn. He took a small sip, rolling it around his mouth before swallowing slowly.

Rodolphus grinned. "You like that, Pet?" He rose the glass and took a large gulp, before offering it back down to Harry.

Together, they shared the glass, and when it was gone, Rodolphus replaced it quickly.

"Master Rodolphus?"

"Yes, Pet?"

"Where is Master Tom and Draco?"

Rodolphus let out a feral grin. "Didn't you know, Harte? They're getting ready to be the floor show."

*hp*

Draco let out a deep breath as he waited for Tom to give the order. They were in the small preparation room near the accommodation part of the building, waiting for more people to arrive.

His trousers had already been removed, though the chains were all still there, the one around his waist charmed to stay temptingly low and warmed to room temperature. Tom had unbuttoned his shirt, letting the dark purple material flow out behind him. They were both barefoot.

The dominant reached into his coat, and after a moment managed to draw out a tub of lubricant.

"Do you want me to prep you first, Pet?"

Draco nodded. "Please, Master."

Tom stroked his hair. "Okay, Pet." He sat down on the black leather sofa, and pulled Draco over to straddle him.

The older man kissed Draco gently as he unscrewed the tub, listening for that tell-tale hitch of breath that always perfectly conveyed Draco's arousal. He nipped at the boy's bottom lip, delighting in red coloring that was spreading across that pretty mouth. Draco leaned into his Dominant, kissing back and opening his mouth to allow entry.

Tom responded, his tongue licking the roof of the submissive's mouth, but as soon as that little gasp of air escaped his little Slytherin, he drew back. "Na-uh, Pet. We're going to be out there soon, and I'm sure you'd rather be well-prepared than well-kissed, wouldn't you darling?"

Draco nodded.

"Good boy." Tom dipped one slender finger in the lubricant, swirling it around until the digit was well-coated, before withdrawing his hand and moving to place it on his submissive's arse. He rubbed the pale globes with one hand, massaging the skin before he dipped his finger between the two cheeks.

He made sure the tight ring of muscle was well-covered before slipping his finger inside, pushing it in before pumping it in an out quickly.

Draco squirmed uncomfortably. Two fingers, three fingers, now that always felt good. But one felt strange. He'd asked Tom to skip that stage more than once before, but the man always refused.

"Another. Please, Master."

"Alright." Tom picked up the lube again, placing a dollop on his palm which he quickly spread over two fingers. Without warning, he plunged both into Draco's tight passage, making the Submissive moan loudly.

"There!" He shrieked when those two fingers stabbed against his prostate. Draco was holding himself still purely through force of will; he hadn't been given permission to move, and no matter how much he wanted to grind himself down against the man's hand, he wasn't going to unless his Master gave him permission.

A third finger quickly joined the first two, and they stretched out inside him, probing the walls further apart.

"Ngh! Ooh, Master! Master, more!" Tom's eyes darkened with lust. Draco was always allowed to make as much noise as he wanted, but only because the tone in which he expressed his pleasure could make grown men come untouched. Tom _loved_ it.

"Do you remember your safe-word, baby?"

Draco nodded. "lollipop."

Tom removed his fingers, shaking his head at Draco's moan of protest.

"You said your safe-word, baby. I'm simply stopping like any good Dominant would."

"Bastard." Draco mumbled. Tom heard him, and chuckled darkly.

"That sounds like you've just earned your punishment for this evening, doesn't it baby?"

Draco gulped.

*hp*

The seats in the circle were almost completely full now, with only two remaining spaces on the main sofas as well as the white sofa that was reserved for the participants of the show.

Harry glanced around, taking in the pairs seated around the circle. There were a lot of submissives still in training, some sat awkwardly, trying not to shift, which made it obvious that they were unused to kneeling for long periods of time. Several of them were in front of armchairs, looking ridiculously proud, though most where at the sides of sofas.

The girl Harry had seen at the categorizing point earlier was sat there timidly, her posture perfect, her head bowed. She didn't move even a muscle and Harry was almost certain her eyes were fixed firmly upon her own knees. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, the only visible movement, and strands of hair seemed to be sticking to her forehead.

She looked like she was about to faint.

Harry nuzzled Rodolphus' thigh to get his attention.

"Yes, Pet?"

"Rodolphus, look over there." He nudged his head towards the girl. "She looks like she's about to pass out."

Rodolphus looked over at the girl. About nineteen, yes, she was definitely around the same age as Harry and Draco. She was gorgeous, with long waves of thick hair and soft peachy skin. That looked a pale shade of ill.

"She does indeed." Rodolphus murmured. He placed a hand in the air, and waited for staff before asking the man who arrived for a glass of water and some cubes of cheese and fruit.

"Harry, Pet, go over and give these to her." Harry nodded and holding the plate in one hand and the glass in the other, made to rise to his feet.

"No, Pet. Stay on your knees. You have permission to talk to her, though."

"Thank you, Master."

Harry crawled around the outside of the circle, aware of many people's eyes on him as he moved past them. Desperate not to disappoint Master Rodolphus, he stayed with his back completely straight and his head bowed, sliding his legs forward one at a time until he reached the girl.

"Hello." He murmured softly. The girls eyes shot to him so quickly he flinched, but he carefully kept the plate and glass held out in front of him.

"Hello." The girl murmured, her voice hoarse.

"I'm Harry. My Master has given me this for you."

She looked shocked, and raised her head for the first time. "Oh. Why would he do that?"

"Master Rodolphus is very kind. He thought you were in need of nourishment; you look rather faint."

"Oh. Thank you." She took the glass slowly in one shaking hand, but the second it reached her lips she downed it in two huge gulps. "I'm Hermione, by the way."

"Harry. It's nice to meet you." He handed her the plate, and watched as she nervously took a chunk of cheese in hand. "It's not poisoned, you know. I just saw Master Rodolphus order it from one of the staff. This is your first time here, isn't it?"

"Yes. I've read all about it, though. I have thirty-eight books on submission and four on dominating."

"I've never read anything on it. Don't worry, if you really want this, you adjust pretty quick. I never read anything about it."

She smiled. "I thought watching the show would give a bit more perspective."

Harry shook his head. "It won't. Master Tom and Submissive Draco are tonight's entertainment. I live with them. Master Tom is very kind, but their affection for each other definitely won't show during their time on the floor. Not unless they're very different from the average act. The show isn't a lesson or an example. It's simple exhibitionism."

She nodded her head. "Okay. Thank you, by the way. And thank your Master for me, won't you?"

"Of course." Harry smiled back at the girl, then took the empty plate and glass back, and crawled back to Rodolphus. Once there, he rubbed his cheek against the man's crotch firmly. "Submissive Hermione passes along her thanks, Master."

Rodolphus held his head still, stopping Harry's actions. "That's quite all right. Would you like to sit on my lap for the show?"

"If Master permits it." Harry responded quietly. Not a single submissive was sitting on their Dominant's lap, but then, most were holding the general tone of the group. Harry loved sitting with Rodolphus, but couldn't believe the man would deliberately stand out in the group.

"Silly little Sub. Of course I do, Harte. I love our cuddles." Harry beamed as Rodolphus pulled him up and onto his lap, settling him sideways so that Harry's head rested on his shoulder. The leash dangled down onto the floor, no longer in use. Harry rubbed his nose against the Dominant's shoulder, and rested one hand on the man's chest.

Most of the people were staring at them now, the Dominants stony-faced, the Submissives with a mixture of jealousy and awe.

"Pretty boy. They're all watching you." Rodolphus murmured. Harry wanted to retort, but the focus was still on them, and it would look bad for Rodolphus if he replied to that comment.

They didn't hold the attention for long, as the light shone on the platform, highlighting the large rectangle and calling out to the crowd.

Tom approached the stage holding Draco's leash, the completely naked Submissive crawling on hands and knees about three steps behind him. Even in that position, Harry could see the blonde's cock was hard, bobbing up and down as he crawled. Tom's trousers looked tight, but Draco was fully hard.

The blonde cast a sultry glance around the audience, his eyes filled with a very real lust. Tom tugged on his leash.

"Today, Dominants and Submissives, I am going to tie up a slut."

Draco moaned low in his throat. He stayed on hands and knees as Tom picked up the stand and unfolded it, then fixed it at the desired level with a tap of his wand.

"Draco, you may stand." Draco gracefully rose to his feet, his head down.

"Come here. Place both hands on the top panel."

Draco did so, jumping up to reach. As soon as his hands locked on, Tom caught his feet, and then quickly cast '_Incarcerous'_ on Draco's hands, before he had a chance to slip down. He placed his Submissive's feet on the bottom panel, then adjusted it for Draco's height. "Is that comfortable, Pet?"

Draco shifted slightly, moving to judge the stretch, then nodded. Vines quickly shot out to encircle the blonde's ankles, holding them in place. Draco flexed the muscles in both his arms and his legs, and Harry noticed that when his friend relaxed again, the vines tightened around his limbs.

With Draco secured, Tom looped around the stand twice, observing for any points of tension. Satisfied, he walked past the toys on the floor, over to a black box that hadn't been in the room ten minutes before. Harry, Draco and Rodolphus all recognized it.

The toy-chest from Tom's bedroom. He apparently didn't trust the club's equipment, no matter how self-cleaning it was supposed to be. He opened it quickly, searching through, and after some sorting, bought out a thick leather paddle, two whips, and what looked like a handful of metal. Then, he casually strolled back over to his Pet, and showed him the items he held.

"Now, what goes first?" The man mused, tilting his head to one side.

"_Surgere." _ The stand tilted upwards, so Draco was a little more than half-way between lying down and being completely upright, then twisted so that most people had some view of both Draco's front and his back.

Standing back, Tom tucked the handle into the waistband of his trousers buy the handle, and looped both whips over his shoulders so his hands only held the little bits of metal.

He separated the bits, then held out the cock-ring in for Draco to see. "Now, little slut, I know how easily you come apart. I think this will be necessary, don't you?"

Draco licked his lips. "Yes, Master. If Master thinks that best."

Tom chuckled. "I do think its best. You would be likely to drown these poor members of the audience, wouldn't you Pet?"

Draco tried to look contrite, but Harry could clearly see the glint of laughter in the Slytherin's grey eyes. "I don't think I would be able to stop myself, Master."

Tom patted Draco's cheek. "You've earned yourself and extra five lashings, Pet."

The Dominant stroked Draco's prick along the whole length twice, then rubbed the weeping head before quickly snapping the contraption into place. Draco jerked in his bonds as the initial pulse of magic from the device rushed straight through his cock. It was unfair that that magic occurred when the device was already in place, for he'd have come without it. Hard.

The blonde yelped in shock, which morphed into a loud moan, and that guttural noise went straight to Harry's prick. He'd never been attracted to Draco; he had always liked tall, strong, and authoritative men. No, his moans weren't the ones Harry craved, but he was unbelievably hard. He saw that body arch and heard it moan, and couldn't help but picture himself in Draco's position, with one of his Master's stood before him.

Tom admired Draco's arching body until he stopped moaning, then turned his attention back to the items that remained in the palm of his hand.

"One clamp or two, slut?"

"Two, please, Master." Draco gasped out.

"As you wish, Pet."

Tom rolled Draco's right nipple between his thumb and first finger, pinching it lightly as the blonde gasped. When he was sure it was completely hard, he placed a clamp on, and tightened it slowly until he felt a little resistance.

Finished, he flicked it. "Arhhh, Master!" Draco seemed to be trying to get closer and farther away at the same time, unsure if he wanted more or not.

"Now the other?"

"Please, Master."

Tom repeated the process, smiling at Draco's moan when he flicked the left one slightly harder than he had the first.

The Dominant pulled the paddle from his waistband, and thumped it on the palm of his own hand. "We'll start with the paddle, Pet. Ten strokes. Count in your head, then thank me aloud when they're over."

"Yes, Master."

There was no warning for when the first blow landed. Draco jumped, his hands tightening in his bonds, and he shrieked at the impact.

He moaned in pleasure up until the sixth. Then , Draco groaned, the pain finally getting to him. The boy's pale arse had turned a bright red, purely from the impacts. It was a healthy red, that came from the blood flow to where the paddle had landed, rather than the dull red, blue or purple of an actual injury. Tom didn't hit the same place twice until the sixth, the large paddle having covered the whole of his arse by that point.

Draco tried to thrust forward in his bonds, his cock fruitlessly brushing against thin air. The Submissive let out a strangled noise of frustration, and Tom followed this with the remaining four hits in quick successions. Short, sharp cracks, ending with a squeaky sob from Draco, who shook lightly.

"T-Ten. Thank You, Master." He forced his voice out, and Tom nodded in approval.

"Good boy." Tom walked over to the small table next to the white sofa, and picked up one of the multiple glasses of water that had already been placed there. He took it back to Draco, and lifted the glass to the bound Slytherin's lips, allowing him to gulp the water down.

He patted Draco's head. "You doing alright, Pet."

Draco grinned. "More than alright, Master."

"Well then, I suppose we can move onwards, then." He put the glass back on the table, then removed both whips from his shoulders.

"Now, baby, I have another choice for you. Which whip are we using today?" He held them out, letting Draco see both.

One was a simple, is slightly wide, whip, with a swirled pattern raised out- a pattern that was imprint upon his skin. The other was thinner and softer, but had a triangular metal piece pressed into the end.

Harry noticed the metal one, and hoped Draco would ask for that one. He loved that style of whip, which really gave two impacts when wielded. However, he knew how Draco disliked the idea of scars.

"The patterned one, please, Master."

"As you wish, sweetheart."

Harry held back a whimper of discontent. Rodolphus patted this thigh. "I know, sweetie. You'd have much preferred the other one, wouldn't you?" Harry nodded, licking his colored lips with the tip of his pink tongue.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Tom wouldn't mind lending it. Especially if you ask nicely." Rodolphus winked at Harry, who flushed under the man's gaze.

"Fifteen strokes, Pet. Including your punishment for being impertinent."

"Yes, Master. Thank you."

"You will count each and every one aloud, and if you do so correctly, you will get a reward. Do so incorrectly, and another five will be added." Both and the Dominant and his Pet knew that wouldn't happen. Draco was too well trained to randomly slip up.

Tom walked back several paces, allowing for the length of the whip, then cracked his hand forward, the whip landing straight down the middle of Draco's back, imprinting the corded pattern into his ivory skin.

"One."

Tom expertly struck again, the next line right next to the first, but not touching it in any way.

"Two."

Eight strokes patterned Draco's back before Tom had to repeat himself. Draco made less noise at this than he had the paddle, his eyes going slightly glassy and he stretched himself _towards_ the whip, arching up to receive the stroke. "Ahh, nine, Master!" Draco moaned, his voice breathy and his eyes unfocused.

Tom completed fourteen strokes, then walked around to Draco's front.

"Ready, baby?" Draco grit his teeth and nodded.

Tom swung the whip for the last time, landing it on one clamped nipple.

Draco screamed. "Fifteen, thank you Master!" He yelled out as his scream died down.

Tom dropped the whip unceremoniously to the floor, the quickly picked up two glassed of water, which he helped Draco drink down. The Submissive's body was covered in sweat, and his blonde hair was stuck to his slender shoulders. The boy drank greedily, desperately getting more liquids into his system.

"I said you earned a reward, didn't I Pet?"

"If Master deems me to have done a good enough job."

"You most definitely have, Pet."

Tom turned to look around the room, his eyes settling on a group of unattached Dominants.

"Would any of you care to fuck my pretty little Slut? He does love to have a huge cock in his tight little arse."

At least fifteen men stood. "I warn you, you'd better have passed all the checks." Most sheepishly sat back down, leaving three tall, well-muscled men standing.

All of them were clearly hard, and To pointed at the only one above the age of thirty. As a general rule, it was a good way of finding the ones who knew what they were doing.

"You, come with me."

The dark haired man followed Tom to stand in front of Draco.

"Does he meet your approval, Pet?"

"Mmm, I'd say so, Master."

"Good. Sir, you have all of a minute to strip, whilst I remove the clamps from my little Pet."

Draco gasped in relief at that. He didn't wear clamps all that often, so he'd already hit the point where he couldn't stand the thought of them staying on.

Tom released the latch on each clamp, casting a wandless middle-grade numbing charm as he removed the small bits of metal. Draco almost collapsed forward as the blood moved back into his nipples, his flat stomach sinking below the level of the frame. Tom then leveled the frame so it was flat at around waist height, and then freed Draco's feet, before tapping the frame twice to fill the frame with its metal base, so that Draco didn't have any strain on his hands.

"Thank you, Master."

He patted his submissive on the head, then reached around to cast a lubrication charm on Draco's hole. He had been stretched beforehand, and the sweat had made the Slytherin's body slick, but Tom had just caught a glimpse of the man's cock, and though around six and a half inches long, an amount Draco could take without difficulty, he was very, very thick. Thicker than Rodolphus, thicker than Severus.

The man patted Draco's thigh. "Alright, hon?" Draco didn't respond, not that the man expected him to.

"Go ahead." Tom replied for his Pet.

The man lined himself up, then pushed in slowly, feeling Draco's passage part to accept him. Draco opened his legs, leaning back on his knees to bare down on the man's cock, chewing his lip as he adjusted to the man's girth. Harry shifted in his seat, causing his thigh to brush against Rodolphus' erection. Both of them moaning lightly. "I tell you what Harte, you have permission to come**. If** you can get me off first."

"Deal." Harry whispered back, shifting again under the pretense of trying to whisper in his ear. Rodolphus growled.

"Just don't forget to watch the show. I'd hate to distract you."

By this point, the man was fully buried in Draco, who was slowly undulating his hips in a prompt for the man to move.

It took a moment, but when the man did, he couldn't be stopped. He withdrew halfway, then slammed back into place, then moved to do it again almost as soon as his balls slapped against Draco's skin. On the fifth thrust, he definitely hit Draco's prostate, as the Submissive shouted out, moaning loudly.

"Yes, baby. Tell everyone how you love having a big thick cock in your arse." Tom instructed.

"Oh, God, Master! His cock's so thick, I can feel it stretching my slutty hole! I want more! Harder, Master, please make him fuck me harder!"

Tom nodded at the man. "You heard him. Harder." The man did as he was told, slowly his thrusts slightly in favor of putting more force behind them.

"Oh, yes! That's good, that's so good, I wanna come!"

Tom chuckled. "Now, Draco, do you really want to come now?"

Draco stilled for a moment, trying to clear the fog in his brain, before shaking his head.

"No, Master. I only come when Master is inside of me."

"Good answer, Pet." He looked up at the man. " Fuck him hard and fast until you come. You are not to try to get him off; it wouldn't do any good anyway."

The man's brow furrowed as he followed his instructions, thrusting hard whilst Draco writhed skillfully beneath him, clenching down every time the man tried to withdraw.

Harry rubbed the curve of his arse against the Rodolphus' cock at the same rhythm, grinding down as he heard the man panting for breath. "Does that make you horny, Doll? Seeing Dray all tied up and moaning?"

Rodolphus groaned, then clamped one hand down on the bulge in Harry's leather trousers." Oh, god yes."

Harry moaned unashamedly, knowing the noise went straight to the older man's groin. Slowly, as if trying not to draw attention to himself, he ran the side of one nail over one nipple, letting Rodolphus feel the shudder that ran down his body at the motion.

"Oh, God sir, Harder!" Draco garbled, thrusting back against the man despite how his muscles were tiring.

About a minute later, the man emptied himself inside the submissive, groaning as he filled the boy's arse with his come. As agreed, he left Draco as he was, simply patting the boy on the thigh before grabbing his clothes and sauntering off back to his seat.

Rodolphus came in his pants, his hips thrusting upwards against Harry's arse. Harry smiled in satisfaction before following after, his quiet wail drawing the attention of several people who were sat near.

Draco looked pleadingly at Tom. "Please, Master?"

"What is it you want, Pet?"

"To come. Please, Master, let me come."

Tom sighed exaggeratedly, then reached to unzip his trousers. His cock was swollen and leaking, and about a minute from orgasm himself. "I suppose that isn't too much for you to ask for."

Tom thrust into his Submissive gently, trying to gather how sore the boy was from his entry. He didn't seem too bad, and Draco's only reaction was tightening his passage around his Master's slender cock.

"Good boy, Draco." He trust quickly, in and out, making sure he hit the Slytherin's prostate over and over again. Draco was wailing steadily, begging to be allowed to come.

His cock ring was glowing yellow, indicating the maximum time worn had been reached.

"Release." Tom ordered, and the device snapped open, away onto the metal surface.

It was an embarrassingly short time later when Tom ordered Draco to come as he emptied himself into the boy, his seed mingling with that of the man who had fucked him earlier. Draco gurgled out a scream as he came, his come shooting out to coat his body and the stand in the pearly liquid.

Two seconds later, his eyes fell shut, and he collapsed forwards unconscious.

*hp*

Tom haphazardly tucked himself into his unzipped trousers before rushing to undo all of the spells restraining his pet. He didn't bother cleaning up as he scooped the boy up into both arms, and carried him bridal-style over to the white sofa, where he sat with the boy in his lap.

He waited for five minutes, letting Draco enjoy what was probably just a high, before Draco's grey color started to worry him and he poured water over the boy's face.

Draco came to spluttering, and raised a hand to wipe the water from his face.

"Oh my god, I hit sub-space so hard. Master, why am I covered in water?"

"It had been five minutes. I needed to make sure you were okay."

"Oh. Thank you, Master." Draco curled into the man's lap, and Tom stroked his hair as they both got their breath back.

*hp*

There was a sense of collective arousal and amazement from the group of voyeurs, who still stared though it was clear the show was over.

Tom called for crackers, fruit and cheese for Draco, and everyone there was prompted into conversation whilst they ordered their own foods.

Rodolphus ordered a couples steak and chips, and after a cleaning spell over both of them, him and Harry cheerfully ate a plate of good food, ignoring all of the people around them, who seemed to be sharing their whipping techniques.

All in all, an evening well-spent. They were about to leave, knowing Draco and Tom wouldn't care, when Rodolphus felt a submissive hand on his ankle, and leaned down to see the girl from earlier. Submissive Hermione.

"Well hello there, sweetie. You may speak."

"I wanted to thank you in person, Sir, for the nourishment offered earlier." She blushed lightly, her cheeks pink.

"That's quite alright. We wouldn't want a pretty little thing like you passing out from dehydration, now, would we?" She smiled shyly up at him.

"May I speak to your Submissive, Sir?"

"You may."

Harry shifted slightly to look at her.

"I wanted to thank you, earlier, for everything. You were wrong though. It didn't seem harsh. I thought it was beautiful."

Harry blinked twice, and the girl had already begun to crawl away.

**A/N- Surely a nearly 6,000 word chapter deserves a review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thank you to: B.A Victoria, Makurayami Ookami, Labryinth013, leppra, TlCatLady and 3taz2 for reviewing since the last chapter! You guys are awesome!**

**Alright, this is the one chapter where a submissive gets hurt. I cut out the majority of the scene, to keep it from being too violent, and no, this behavior is not accepted in the leather community; it is rather strongly protested against. Up until now, Severus and Lucius have had a harmful relationship with Harry, and next chapter, they (and you, if you are unfamiliar) will be learning the proper dynamics of Dominance and Submission. I hope this chapter doesn't put you off reading any further, but it's kind of necessary. The following chapter will be lighter, more emotional, and probably even more out of character. That said, I encourage you to carry on reading!**

Harry yawned widely as he stretched, his sleep-fogged brain taking a moment to process the grunt that came from his pillow as he moved. The Submissive blearily forced open his eyes, and then promptly apologized when he realized that his stretching must have disturbed Rodolphus, who had somehow managed to sleep with Harry's knee on his abs, and that mop of black hair pressing against his cheek.

"S'all right, Harte. I've grown used to your abuse."

"Abuse?! Seriously, Doll, I don't think a little elbow in the chest and knee in the abs constitutes as abuse."

"Tell that to my abs. They are seriously considering a lawsuit right now."

Giggling, Harry flopped off of Rodolphus and onto the mattress, then turned himself around to rest his chin on the man's stomach. From there, he leant forward, and pressed a kiss to the spot he had previously injured. "I'm deeply sorry, Rodolphus' abs. Please don't sue me." The Submissive talked in a serious, calm tone of voice, and the older man rumbled a laugh that caused his stomach muscles to flex, almost dislodging Harry.

Harry looked up. "If you're still unhappy, I have a great way to make it up to you." He winked.

Rodolphus nodded solemnly. "I was fine, but with an offer like that, I think I'm gonna pull a Malfoy. 'Oh, oh, I'm so hurt, Harte. Make it better!'"

Harry giggled, then began kissing his way downwards. He rubbed his cheek against the man's thick wiry dark hair, just brushing the man's erection as he moved. Rodolphus shifted, moving his hips slightly as Harry mapped his way across the man's flesh.

Harry licked the head of Rodolphus' prick, lapping lightly over the tip. Then, suddenly, his mouth engulfed the organ right down to the base, with his nose buried in the dark curls as he swallowed delicately around the man's prick.

"God, Harte!" Rodolphus' voice had raised an octave as Harry squeezed his balls, then bought his mouth back up the length to release the head with an audible pop. He tentatively tongued the man's slit, and listened carefully for the pitch of the man's moans. When the man issued a squeak of discomfort, Harry moved his tongue back to swallow the length down again, humming around the prick in his mouth as he felt Rodolphus begin to shudder.

Harry swallowed twice, and then Rodolphus was coming, shooting come straight down Harry's throat. The boy swallowed quickly, over and over again to keep up with the liquid filling his mouth and throat.

Rodolphus collapsed back, boneless, and Harry released the softening organ from his mouth, then crawled up to the end of the bed.

"Hey, Harte, where are you going?"

"Off to find Remus. Since you so inconsiderately just came, your usefulness has vanished for at least an hour." Harry grinned, his face teasing despite his serious tone.

"Fine. Be that way, slut. Go get some big werewolf cock." Rodolphus grumbled back, his own face showing the falseness of his voice of offence.

"I will. See you later, Doll." Harry kissed the man's cheek, then pulled on a pair of shorts and sauntered over to the door.

Rodolphus waved lazily, his eyes already drifting shut.

*hp*

Harry moaned, sated at the feel of the werewolf's prick. Bill massaged Harry's lower back as the older of the three came, knowing it was a strain on the muscles to take a werewolf all the way through sex. Remus was thick normally, but as the years wore on and useful, possessive traits made their way through, he was very thick and quite long, and the length thickened when the man came; to stop anyone else from taking his partner once he was finished. Harry liked the burn, and knew better than to remove the older man's organ before the man wanted to. A possessive werewolf wasn't someone to brush off as soon as he was tired and sated.

And covered in come. Bill had come all over the submissive's chest as soon as the boy had screamed at the force on his prostate, and Harry's own come had spread across his stomach to overlap not long after.

He was thoroughly filthy, entwined with two very attractive men, and was loving the feel of the aftermath. But he didn't want to cuddle with the couple, it was too intimate, too domestic, too equal. And he wasn't a part of their loving, normal relationship. Harry forced himself to stay completely awake, waiting for Remus to pull out so he could escape.

He felt himself almost fading out, when the door opened with a bang, slamming back against the wall to snap back almost closed, the man standing in the doorway being the only thing to stop it from closing again.

Lucius stood there, his face contorted with a fury that none of the occupants of the bed could understand. His glare faced all three, but his staff was pointed at Harry, who was so trapped between the two men that he couldn't even turn to hide his face from Lucius' stare.

"Master?" He enquired warily, lowering his neck as far forward as he could as a sign of submission.

"Don't try that now, you little whore!" The staff came down on the back of Harry's neck , and the submissive cried out in pure pain as agony laced through his neck and down his back. He felt ashamed, though he didn't know why. He didn't think he'd done anything wrong.

"Yes, Master. I'm a pathetic little whore." Harry's tone was empty. He had known it would happen eventually, that his Master's would stop pretending to care. "I've always been a pathetic little whore, here for the Master's amusement and enjoyment. You may punish me as you see fit."

And Lucius did. He ripped Harry away from Remus, jolting the werewolf's cock out of his submissive's raw hole, and struck him across the face. Hard.

It wasn't too soon after, that the whole world went black.

*hp*

Poppy Pomfrey had known that it was only a matter of time before Harry Potter was back in the wards. The D/S ward was normally full of bar-flies, Submissives who put their trust in strangers for the thrill of not knowing whether the Dominant deserved their trust. There were the regulars, a combination of Masochism boarding on the suicidal, and those Submissives who mistakenly believed that the actions of their Dominants proved that they loved them so much that they couldn't control themselves. Those were delusional.

But Harry was different. He had been there twelve times in total, and he didn't think any of his Master's had ever loved him. Nor was he suicidal. No, Harry was the most defeated Submissive that Poppy had ever seen. He was resigned to a life of being used, so much so that he refused the comfort or affection of his Dominants.

The condition he had arrived in was dreadful. Seven men had turned up in the ward, surrounding the boy's tiny frame. A shattered cheek-bone, spin damage, ruined tissues in the neck, a broken nose, two cracked ribs, anal damage both inside and out, and several bite and claw marks, the only ones she was definitely sure came from the werewolf of the group.

All seven men had stayed in the small room as Harry was treated, and they all stayed sat together on the spare bad in the room as the waited for the boy to awake. Three of the men looked rather guilty, and she fixed those with her most disapproving stare whenever one caught her eye. The blonde looked most guilty, and judging by the state of his knuckles and the scratches covering his own face and neck, she guessed that this man had been responsible for much of the damage. The sandy-haired man who was being held by a younger man who was most definitely a Weasley was clearly the werewolf, as Molly had told her before that her son was seeing a lycanthrope, and the man had a golden glint in his eye as he struggled to calm down.

The third guilty-looking man was sat slightly away from all of the others, as far as was possible on the crowded bed. His eyes were watery, and the occasional stray tear made its way down the man's sallow cheeks. He was hunched over, depressed, and his hands were shaking. There were no marks on the man, so Poppy was unsure whether he had been part of the scuffle or not. The guilty blonde had tried to hold him in the beginning, but the black-haired, pale man brushed him off quite seriously, and had pushed the man off with such force that he had almost unbalanced himself.

Seven of them, and the boy wasn't being looked after properly. She didn't understand how some of these people viewed their 'pets'. Sure, you smack a puppy on the nose to teach it right and wrong, but that didn't translate to a full beating on a pet Submissive. A spanking would surely be more equivocal.

She knew Harry was masochistic, but the wounds themselves were not of the sexual kind; whipping, flogging, wax-play, the superficial damage of knife-play, she was trained to notice those kinds of injuries, but there was no chance that this was a play session gone wrong. The wounds were wrong, and those that could have been play were too deep, the angles to far from those used in any session.

She cast a silencing charm over the submissive's bed, then looked over at the other one, and folded her arms disapprovingly.

"You all live together, is that correct." The men nodded in unison, and the eldest of the lot, who held a young blonde boy in his lap, murmured a polite 'yes ma'am'.

"So there are eight of you together. Six dominants?" She enquired lightly, not wanting offend the boy who was about the same age as Harry. From the way the boy was wearing leather shorts and a far too large shirt, she had assumed automatically that he belonged to the man who was holding him.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And how many submissives do you keep? Between all of you, that is."

"Just Draco and Harte." The dark-haired man answered. This one had reached across to hold Harry's hand, though it was quite a stretch from where he was sat. Poppy decided that she liked him the best, as he seemed more concerned with Harry's health than how the situation reflected on him as a dominant.

"Two, between six of you?" Her tone was surprised, and they all looked up at that.

"Well, it's more like one between five. Draco belongs to me. He pleasures the other occupants using only his mouth and hands if they desire his company at all. I allow them to punish him if they want, and allow him to climax if they think he deserves it, but none of the other's all allowed to penetrate him. And, of course, Lucius never touches him. As Severus and Lucius are in a relationship, Severus rarely does either. So All five of them have Harry."

Poppy assumed from the resemblance that the guilty blonde was Lucius, then looked over the others. Five, healthy men, none over the age of forty-five, all Dominating one boy? It was a wonder he was able to function normally, if she were to assume all of them had an average sexual appetite.

"I would say you need to consider acquiring at least one more submissive for balance, but clearly, you are all incapable of looking after the ones you've got. Does Safe, Sane and consensual ring a bell? Clearly, this wasn't play, but whichever of you were involved in this incident was clearly working on failed mental faculties. If you keep a 24 hour sex-slave, they are under your care at all times. Do any of you understand that?"

Two of the guilty turned sheepish, but the other, the dark-haired man, just looked sad.

"That's what this was about. I'm not making excuses for Remus or Lucius, or their behavior, because quite frankly, I'm disgusted. Lucius went to find Harry because I told him I was unhappy with the current arrangement. Harry belongs to Lucius and I, and yet we don't even know where he sleeps. He won't let me hold him, he won't cuddle, he won't allow me to pet him, or even feed him unless Rodolphus refuses to do so. He gets those things from other people, but he won't accept it from his Masters. I was upset, and it made Lucius angry, and he found Harry cuddled up with Bill and Remus, and it span out of control."

"Out of control. Yes, that is most definitely an issue, boys. Dominants are supposed to be in control. You are all supposed to tell right from wrong, and know when you need to call a time out."

She shook her head, and finally breathed in some air.

"Have you all been trained properly?"

Rodolphus and Tom nodded immediately. "Myself and Rodolphus took the full two-year live-in at Hogwarts castle. Remus took the one year in control; due to his werewolf nature and the way his mind processes control and possessiveness, they didn't think he'd want or need the second year. Severus and Lucius only have basic toy training, on whips, bondage and sadomasochism. Bill has no training at all, but he tends to be a voyeur for Remus and whichever submissive he's with."

"And you all think you live in a healthy, safe, caring environment?" The woman shook her head.

"When Harry wakes up, he can decide whether he wants to stay with his current Masters or not. If he does, you have a very forgiving and possibly foolish Submissive. If that is the case, every last one of you will be sent to Hogwarts for the remedial course in Dominance and Submission. If Harry chooses to leave your home- and it is quite understandable if he does- then you will be forced to stay away from Harry unless he contacts one of you first. Is that understood?"

They all nodded meekly, feeling two inches tall in front of the angry giant.

*hp*

Harry woke up, and ten minutes later, Tom was handed eight sets of forms for Hogwarts.

**A/N-That is the end of any submissive abuse. Please review, even if it's just to say you hate Lucius right now. It would be nice to get up to 20 reviews - 5 per chapter is none-too-shabby.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, it's been a while, hasn't it guys? My mobile broadband thing ran out half way through the month, and only just topped up to day. And it wasn't even wasted on internet searches of the _interesting_ variety. Nope. Fixing the damn computer (well done to my sister, who actually managed to sort everything out.)**

**An enormous thank you to: Michally, Rachsmama, TLcatlady, jennadancer, Melshenia Kari, alexma, chocojunkie, angel14108, RogueNya, FrerardRomance, Makurayami Ookami, SweetStrawberryShortCake, Sarah999, Newami and Booker10, who all reviewed this the last chapter was put up! I don't think I've ever had this many reviews for one chapter, so this is pretty awesome!**

**This chapter was actually beta'd by Kashi-Cookie-Monster, so it should have fewer typos. She's offered to go through and sort out the previous chapters, so it should be becoming less typo-full in the near future.**

**I gift you with a 5,000 word chapter, and a choice. This choice is at the bottom of the page...**

Both Harry and Draco were shifting uncomfortably in the crisp white shirts and well-fitted blue jeans that Tom had bought for them to wear. According to the brochure, all submissives had to be fully dressed in smart-casual clothing for the initial meeting. Since neither of them had worn ordinary jeans since they had entered the leather scene, and the jeans themselves were new and stiff, it was hard to not be irritated by the blue garments.

Even through Draco's boxers, he could feel the jeans scraping against his sore arse. Tom had warned him that a good spanking would make the first day at Hogwarts far more uncomfortable than it had to be, but at the time, Draco had been more than a little desperate, and unwilling to heed his Master's warning.

The blonde stood protectively next to Harry, his arms around the shorter, darker submissive's shoulders in a friendly hug. One that Harry definitely needed. They had been home for two days, and all of the Dominants with the exception of Rodolphus had been walking on egg-shells around the small boy. It was as if 'sub-burnout' was some sort of diseased state that even Dominants had to avoid like the plague. Rubbish, of course. There was no way for Dominants to reach this state, and (in case any of them were being particularly thick) Harry had snapped at them that it certainly wasn't catching. He had gotten seven puzzled stares in response, before they had all gone back to whatever they were doing.

_"Harry, I've left another leaflet with your Masters. I suggest you have a look at it when you get home." _Poppy Pomfrey had murmured quietly when Harry was preparing to be discharged. He had been immediately nervous, a feeling that had intensified when six Dominants turned sad eyes on him and carefully motioned for him to stand between Lucius and Severus.

Severus and Lucius hadn't asked a single thing of him since the leaflet. Harry had whole sections of the leaflet stuck in his head. But he didn't know why it had been handed to him. Of all the symptoms, he didn't think he had any of them.

_'Early signs of sub-burnout are usually feelings that can include any or all of the following:_

_Hopelessness, apathy__Emotional exhaustion__Detachment and isolation__Irritability,__Frustration, __Feelings of being trapped__Failure, despair_

_The Dominant may notice different symptoms in the submissive - short temperedness, and snapping or snide remarks or a tendency to want to sleep, or not to go out, not to socialize, the relationship may seem to be falling apart, the submissive may not trust the Dominant any more, (s)he may rebel against the very control (s)he seeks and needs.'_

He was not suffering from any of this. Harry had never really trusted Severus or Lucius to begin with. He trusted that neither would go so far as to kill him, and he trusted that they wouldn't kick him out onto the streets, but that was as far as it had ever gone. And the idea of the 'relationship falling apart' seemed absurd. He didn't have a relationship with his Masters, that would imply positive emotion, and he knew they didn't care for him.

If they did, then he would have been collared and kept not long after they had picked him up. Cared for submissives belonged to their Master(s), had a symbol of the Dominant's feelings around their neck. It had been the better part of the year, and Harry was still a free Submissive, who belonged to both everyone and no-one.

It made him feel lost. He had no idea what he was doing wrong, why they kept him if they didn't want him.

And the one time Rodolphus had wrapped his strong arms around Harry's skinny frame, Severus' glare had killed the notion of the experienced Dominant offering comfort to _his _submissive.

Harry seriously didn't think this training place would help. He didn't think anyone in the house needed proper training; all the Dominants knew how to control a pet. Harry couldn't see anything wrong with the sex; they met his masochistic, submissive needs very well. He simply had Dominants who didn't understand what he wanted.

The brunette felt himself crumple slightly as Lucius and Severus entered the room, arms wound tightly around each other's waists in a carefree, casual gesture. It made Draco's embrace sag downwards, alerting the blonde to his change in stance. The other Submissive smiled gently, sadly, and ducked his head to touch his nose lightly to Harry's.

His breath was warm against Harry's lips. Neither boy held any sexual attraction for the other, but they leant forward to gently touch lips together, moving their lips in a soft kiss, too sensual to be chaste, but too sweet and calm to be romantic. It was comfort, to boys who gave themselves to men every day, to kiss someone who didn't want anything more than the intimate comfort that the gesture brought about.

They pulled back slowly, withdrawing their faces carefully as they smiled lightly at each other. Harry's arms had risen up to mimic the blonde's hug, and they stayed put.

When Harry's eyes moved away to glance around at the Dominants assembled, he nearly flinched at the sour glares directed at them from Lucius and Severus. The teenager assumed that the hand they each put on the other's arm was restraint, and there seemed to be no evidence to the contrary. Certainly, Severus' hold on Lucius seemed to be the only thing keeping Draco put, as the blonde stared at his father and his father's lover with distrust. The soft, fond expression from Tom was a contrast that made the young submissive want to cry.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Tom asked quietly. He was leaning against a stack of luggage, everyone's clothes in the trunks and several toys in cases. Harry and Draco had a glittery luminous yellow bag of normal, everyday clothes balanced on top of everything else, though their ordinary set of shorts, shoes and chains were in their Master's bags.

"Yes, Master." Draco squeezed Harry before letting go entirely. He moved towards Tom, who opened his arms for Draco to cuddle up in their usual position for apparating.

Tom petted his hair lightly, then wrapped his arms tightly around his submissive.

"The rest of you ready?"

Several nods followed, and Tom signaled for everyone to move over to him. "Link arms together at the least. Rodolphus, Remus and Severus have coordinates. Everyone, make sure you're touching your bags in some way. It would be a bit of a pain to have them note us as there and then to have to come back for luggage."

The Dominants linked around the square block of luggage, each leaning onto the luggage until they were sure everything was covered. Severus opened his arms wide, one lifting upwards to settle around Lucius' shoulder, and the other beckoned Harry towards him. The young Submissive moved with a poorly hidden reluctance, and he moved slowly until he was settled lightly against the man's arm. Severus immediately pulled him closer, embracing the boy tightly.

"On three. One, two, three!"

They all vanished.

*hp*

The first thing Harry saw when he removed his face from Severus' shirt, was a set of enormous metal gates. And through the bars of these gates, was a huge castle.

Practically medieval. The type that tended to have lots of dungeons. Harry's eyes strayed across to look at Severus, who was eying the building as if Christmas had come early. The man loved old buildings. The ones with character. Specifically, he seemed to like massive stone buildings and pokey run-down cottages, with nothing in between.

He owned a house in a Vanilla, Muggle area, purely because he thought that the dangerous tilt to one side was utterly fascinating.

"Come on. The quicker we check in, the better. We're a few minutes early, but from past experience, I'd say that this exact spot is about to be filled with people, some eager to learn, and some decidedly not."

The head Dominant placed a metal tag in front of a panel on the gate, and it immediately swung open to let them in.

The group followed Tom through the gates and onto the grounds, their luggage bobbing along behind them.

They'd barely made it three steps before they were stopped. A rather old man who was fully dressed in bright colors appeared in front of them, a friendly smiled on his wrinkled face.

"Hello, hello, my boys. Welcome to Hogwarts castle, school for the aspiring Dominants and Submissives." He winked. Harry didn't know who he had expected to greet them, but it certainly wasn't an old man dressed in slightly outlandish robes. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the owner of this humble abode, though I no longer play in it." He winked again.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir." Harry responded politely, without thinking. There was a slight pause following his greeting, and during it Harry noticed his mistake. He was with Severus and Lucius. Neither had given him permission to greet the grandfatherly old man.

He had looked so ordinary, that Harry had greeted him like he would someone he met on a vanilla outing. _Whoops._

He blushed, and turned to hide his face in shame. The first time he was out with Severus and Lucius in a setting suited to their natural states as people, and he had screwed up like an untrained newbie. Or someone who just played sometimes for fun.

_How humiliating. _

Though when he peeked through his eyelashes at Severus and Lucius, neither seemed to have even noticed his slip.

"And you too, young man. Don't look so down. You have great potential, you know. I can tell."

That made the pink in his cheek refresh back to the bright shade of a first blush, this time unable to comprehend flattery that wasn't a proposition of some kind. At least, he hoped it wasn't. The man seemed very kind, soft even, but he was so _old_. Harry was pretty sure he wouldn't get even half-hard if he was required to service this man.

"All right, group of eight, correct?" All of the Dominants had matching raised eyebrows as they regarded the man. "If asked when you enter the main building, you should be on the listings as Leather Family number two."

He waved them on before anyone could say anything else, the luggage still bumping behind them.

*hp*

They had in fact needed to tell this information to a man named Gellert, who was dressed in an equally outlandish fashion, and looked just as old as Albus.

The man had simply taken hold of their luggage, handed it over to a hunchbacked man with thinning hair, and led them through to a large room opposite a gigantic hall. He had called the thick-carpeted room a 'general common room', then told them to sit and wait whilst everyone else arrived.

It had huge lit fireplaces that kept out the chill from the stone building, and lots and lots of artfully arranged chairs of all kinds, spread out evenly into small groups.

Tom sat down in a plush deep red arm-chair, settling himself comfortably before he pulled his blonde Submissive onto his lap. The rest of them stood awkwardly, Remus, Bill and Rodolphus away from the others to whisper to each other. As other pairs, groups and the occasional solitary person entered the room in uneven intervals, a tall man joined the trio. He shook hands with the three men, smiled lightly, then gestured for them to sit down. The group of chairs around Tom and Draco had remained empty as others arrived; it appeared clear that the group standing were with this powerful man.

Rodolphus, Bill and Remus sprawled themselves together across a large leather sofa, apparently pleased with whatever the man had told them.

Following their example, Lucius and Severus curled together on the loveseat next to Tom's armchair, and after a brisk order from Severus, Harry knelt on the carpet, his back straight and his head down.

He was only sat there for a few seconds before the man who had addressed the three Dominants walked over to their trio.

"Hey there, sweetheart." The man gently touched Harry's chin, guiding the Submissive to look up at him. Harry did for only a heartbeat, before he resumed his study of the carpet.

Frowning, the man looked Severus and Lucius, his eyes appraising them. "Your Submissive, is he being punished?"

Both men mutely shook their heads negatively.

"Then why is he knelt like this? He hasn't got a cushion, and you were all informed that the first meeting was to be casual. Comfortable." The man rubbed one hand between Harry's shoulder blades, feeling the tension there.

"Hey, sweetheart, get up. You're to come sit with me."

Harry looked at his Dominants questioningly. Severus and Lucius shared a brief glance, which was followed by Severus' uncertain nod.

"Don't worry, I'll look after him." The man's voice was slightly off-tone, as if he were trying to hide his opinions on whether those two Dominants could even look after the raven-haired Submissive anyway.

Harry rose gracefully to his feet, his eyes still on the ground. He just caught a flash of motion that he **knew** was the man's approving nod.

"Follow me."

Harry did, moving two paces behind as the man moved, weaving through the labyrinth of chairs until he reached the very front of the room. There were several chairs at the front, all unoccupied, and facing forward towards the throng of Dominants and Submissives that had arrived for the course.

The man sat in the front room, then patted his lap. Harry tilted his head. _Surely not._

"Come on, sweetheart. Take a seat. You may as well get comfortable." Harry still hesitated. "Look around, darling. There are many doing as I asked you."

With a quick scan, Harry realized that the man was right. But he already knew that. Many submissives were cuddled with their loving Dominants, settling in for whatever talk was about to take place. This man was a stranger to Harry, but he figured that the man must work there, or Severus and Lucius wouldn't have handed him over to him.

_Would they? They weren't exactly possessive of him, or worried for him. _It was hard to tell if they would just hand him over to random strangers or not.

Harry sat gingerly on the man's lap, trying to avoid putting his full weight on the man. The Dominant –for Harry assumed he was one- pulled Harry flush against him, with the small Submissives head against his shoulder.

"There now, baby, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" His voice was soothing, and Harry relaxed fractionally.

"No, sir." He murmured back quietly. The general hubbub of the room had faded, and almost everyone was watching the man and Harry carefully, waiting for the man to start talking.

He coughed twice, apparently self-conscious at having so many people staring at him.

"Welcome, everyone. My name is Amycus Carrow, and I'm head of the Dominant's care of Submissives class here at Hogwarts. Today will just be general questions and answers session, followed by some admin. No playing 'till tomorrow, I'm afraid." He grinned. "Soo, who wants to go first? Ask anything you like. I guarantee that someone will have asked it before."

"Hey, dude, is that cutie yours? He's gorgeous." A man stood by the door drawled carelessly. Having arrived slightly late, he wasn't sat. He had curly shoulder-length hair, and was wearing a long purple jacket. He leant against the doorframe like he owned the place.

"Aww unfortunately not. This darling belongs to those two over there." Amycus pointed at Severus and Lucius. "He's just here for a cuddle, aren't you sweetie?"

There was a collective 'N'aww' at Harry's shy nod, and Lucius and Severus glared at everyone in their range of vision. Harry's buried his face between the leather of the man's coat and the cotton of his black shirt.

Amycus smiled cheerfully. "Best part of my job. Snuggling with the sweeties."

A shy submissive sat on a chair at the back raised a shaking hand, and Amycus nodded reassuringly. "Go on, honey."

"Who else works here. Is there an equivalent teacher for, like, doing what your Dominant tells you, or something?"

"Alecto!" Amycus called.

_ . ._

A woman in extraordinarily high stilettos strode into the room, wearing a racy black dress and holding a crop in one hand.

"Hey sis. What part of casual didn't you understand?"

The woman had softer features, but the resemblance to Amycus was obvious to everyone.

"Amycus, honey, this is casual. You look like a Muggle biker. I'm not wearing any leather, or silk, or spandex, so this is casual."

"If you say so. Everyone, this is my sister, Alecto. She's a Dominant here at Hogwarts. She's a mentor for Dominants, and is head of the Submissive's class on figurative legillimency: How to behave exactly as your Dominant wishes."

"Dude, do you two play together?" A half curious, half disgusted voice asked. A man with a female submissive on one knee and a male one on the other had raised his voice in shock.

Both the brother and the sister sighed exaggeratedly. Alecto brought her crop down on the floor, though it made very little sound due to the carpet.

"No. Eww. God, that's revolting. Lesson number one! A leather family does not mean blood relatives that play together!" Several Dominants laughed, and corresponding submissives hid their giggles. Other, less-experienced or misguided people looked confused.

"We don't support incest here. It's not healthy to have literal families in the leather scene, especially if those families contain impressionable children. I have no doubt that some of you may have been raised into this lifestyle, but that is not something that we support here at Hogwarts. I trust that no-one here has signed up with a family member?"

Harry watched as his group exchanged confused looks before Tom reluctantly raised his hand.

"We have a father and his son in our group, but Draco is my slave, and Lucius owns Harry."

"Well, I do not know how that came about, but so long as you and your pet have a consensual relationship without the influence of the boy's father, we don't mind. It's the actual incest that we worry about."

A boy with dark hair raised his hand. "I'm sorry if this is a stupid question, but what is a leather family, if it's not an actual family?"

Alecto gave a feral grin. "A leather family is more of a group of people, Doms and Subs, who have relationships that bring them all together. Often there's a hierarchy, but sometimes there's not. There's three here today. Some leather families are made up of Dominants, with submissive's that belong to individuals of a group, which is generally some successful for a happy submissive. Others have several submissives between a group, who belong to all of the Dominants. These groups can take in temporary members to train them, without them getting too attached."

"Oh." The boy responded, still bewildered.

"Tom, your group is closest to the front. Could you all stand up for a minute?" Albus' quiet voice cut in. The old man was sat next to Gellert on chair that looked a lot like a giant throne, smiling as they both made their way through a large bowl of popcorn.

Tom stood, lifting Draco in his arms. The others followed suit, apart from Harry, who stayed warm and comfortable on Amycus' lap.

"Tom- the man holding the blonde- is the head of their group. He owns Draco, his collared Submissive, who submits to the other Dominants, discounting Lucius and Severus, though there are some rules to the arrangement. It isn't a full sharing; there are things Draco is told to do, and others that he isn't allowed to." The old man seemed to have memorized their application form. "There are five other Dominants in their household. Lucius and Severus are a couple, and they own Harry, the black-haired Submissive who is sat with Amycus. Unlike Draco, Harry isn't collared, and has sexual relations with anyone in the household who desires him. Bill and Remus are a couple, and Rodolphus finishes off their group."

Gellert swallowed his mouthful of popcorn, and then took over the explanations. "Albus introduced them in such detail because they will be taking in temporary family members for the duration of the course. In fact, all the leather families will be taking in both Dominants and Submissives who are unattached, as we feel that it is preferable to simply pairing up Dominants and Submissives with no-one to test their knowledge or keep an eye on their behavior. In the admin section after this, the Dominants will pick submissives, so long as the chosen submissive wants to join them, to be their partner. From there, inexperienced Dominants and their submissives will be added to each group."

"They are taking in set numbers per group. We will also be forming new groups. Some of you may wish to stay only with your partner, or a designated partner, rather than living in a group situation. For those of you, there is an opt-out sheet pinned to the wall outside this room that must be signed before dinner time, which is when final room arrangements and groupings will be set, and timetables handed out."

Amycus coughed for the fourth of fifth time that day. "I believe we have gotten off-track. Most of this information was meant to be explained during admin. Does anyone have any more questions? "

*hp*

Some of the questions had been stupid, some rude, and some involving situations that bordered on illegal, but eventually, there came a time where no more hands were raised. Amycus kissed Harry's forehead lightly, his hands stroking over the Submissive's back.

"It's time to give you back to your Dominants, darling. Well-done, you've been very good, especially considering all the lecherous stares; I know they made you uncomfortable."

"Thank you, Sir. You've been really nice to me." Harry blushed shyly, then, before he could bottle out, the teenager leant forward and pressed a light kiss to the man's cheek. It made the man smile, and he patted the boy's hip.

"That's quite all right sweetie. Off you go, there's a good boy."

Harry loped over to his Dominants, only to find a furious conversation of whispers between his Dominants. Remus and Bill hadn't spoken to Lucius since what Harry had termed 'The Bad Day', but it appeared that they'd suddenly changed tact.

"What do you want me to do, Remus? I apologized for kicking you, I said I'm sorry that I punched you. I even expressed my regret for knocking out Bill with my staff. What else do you want me to do?"

_Remus watched, shocked, as his lover crashed down to the floor, his head striking harshly against the wooden floorboards. His moment of distraction gave Lucius an advantage, and seconds later, the young Submissive they'd both held onto was clutched firmly in Lucius' arms, blood welling down from where Remus' claws had been wrenched from his skin._

"Have not done it! You hurt my lover, you injured a Submissive, as well as my pup!"

"Pup! For God's sake Lupin, most people don't fuck people they see as their children! Or did you just miss what you heard from Alecto?"

Remus looked like he'd been slapped. "You know that's not the same! The human me and the wolf have both different and the same emotions! It's deeply confusing. You're not being fair, Lucius!"

"Neither are you. We can both make ridiculous accusations, Remus. You know I didn't want to hurt him, not really. I wanted him to realize how much he was hurting Severus, hurting me. I never meant for it to go anywhere near that far! You know that I care for him! Just as you know that I regard yourself and Bill as a part of my family. I'm so, so sorry. Why don't you understand that?"

"I do understand that, Lucius. I'm sorry too, you know. Very sorry. But I think we need to sort ourselves out. Me and Bill are going to pick up a Submissive later, as is Rodolphus. I suggest we all switch to exclusivity with our submissives, and when Harry's better, and happy, and has forgiven you, then you'll be completely forgiven."

"I've forgiven Master Lucius, Rem. I know it was my fault; I couldn't judge what Master wanted. I am a bad Submissive." Harry's quiet voice broke into the men's conversation, and several shocked pairs of eyes turned to look at him.

Before Harry could blink he'd been tugged into Severus' arms. The Submissive was quite at a loss of what to do, what Severus wanted him to do. He froze into an awkward position, bent across from where he stood towards his Master. Severus frowned. "Come here, Harry."

Harry moved forward and perched on the loveseat beside Severus, the three men having a comfortable amount of space on the two-person chair. All three of them were slender, and Severus had pulled Lucius so close to him that there was more than enough room for Harry to sit without touching his Master at all.

Apparently, that wasn't quite what Severus had asked for. The Dominant pulled his pet up against him, shoulder to hip, mirroring the position he had his fellow Dominant in on the other side.

"You're not a bad Submissive Harry. We've just got a few communication issues, but everything's going to be sorted out. Me and Lucius, we're going to try so much harder, okay? We know we've been lazy, neglectful Dominants. It'll be fine. But you're going to have to promise me something."

Harry sniffled slightly, trying not to cry. "Anything, Master Severus."

"You are not to have sexual relations with anyone other than myself and Lucius. And that includes Rodolphus, Harry. He's going to be taking in a temporary Submissive anyway Harry. I know you're particularly fond of Doll."

"Of course I won't, Master. I thought…. I thought you wanted me to be with everyone. 'Cause I'm easier to manage if everyone else can tell me what to do too."

Severus chuckled lightly. "I know it's all messed up, but you're sat with me, and we're talking, and that's a step in the right direction, right?"

"Right."

*hp*

Rodolphus was extremely shocked when a mass of bushy brown hair caught his eye. It was time to sort out the people joining the groups, and the first stage was simply finding pairs for the surplus Dominants and Submissives in each of the Leather families that were there.

Remus and Bill were holding their hands together tightly, scanning the room. Both seemed both excited and reluctant at the prospect of a pet; hoping for the best but knowing the whole ordeal could come up lacking.

Rodolphus nodded at his fellow Dominants, then strode over to the corner of the room.

"Miss Hermione. It is a surprise to see you here."

"M-master Rodolphus." Large doe eyes gazed up at the older Dominant, and he shifted his trousers slightly.

"Hey sweetie. You here on your own?"

She nodded quickly. "I was ordered to come here by someone at St Mungos."

Rodolphus frowned. "Why?"

"I made a dumb rookie mistake. First night at the club. A man at the bar was really nice. Almost as nice as you, I thought. He said he'd teach me the absolute basics, just so I was better equipped to deal with the general scene. It sounded like a good idea, and everyone seemed so nice, and everything I saw was so…_arousing_… so I agreed. It turned out that he wasn't so nice after all."

Rodolphus didn't ask for more details. He didn't need to.

He knelt on the floor and wrapped both arms around the girl. "So naïve, Darling. There are good people and bad people no matter what scene you're in. Fuck it, you could be hanging out with Jesus' disciples and eventually Judas is going to show up."

"I don't believe in God."

"Me either sweetie, but you got the point, didn't you?"

Hermione nodded, a smile playing at the edges of her small red mouth.

"You must have heard that I'm in the market for a new Submissive. I'd be happy to train you properly, Hermione. You in?"

The girl beamed, her eyes lighting up. "I'd be honored to serve you, Master Rodolphus."

"Well, that's that then, isn't it? For the foreseeable future, you are my pet."

*hp*

Harry still hadn't relaxed properly when Rodolphus entered the room, guiding her along with a hand on her bare neck, an action reminiscent of picking up a lion cub by the scruff of his neck. More gentle though. Both looked rather pleased, and Harry jumped to his feet, pushing Severus' arm off of him as he noticed the other Submissive.

"Submissive Hermione!" He exclaimed as he bounded forward to hug her. A nod from her new Master was all Hermione needed as encouragement to hug the brunette back just as enthusiastically.

"Don't be so formal, Harte. This cutie had just joined the family! You don't call Draco anything other than Draco, do you?"

"No, Master Rodolphus. It's nice to see you again, Hermione."

"You too, Harry." They grinned at each other. Draco unfolded himself from Tom's lap languorously, and stretched in a feline manner in front of his Master before he joined the other two Submissives.

"Draco Malfoy." He held out a hand.

Hermione paused for only a moment before she took in lightly in her own and shook it. "Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you."

She blushed, remembering the rather vivid positions that had captured her thoughts the last time she had seen the blonde.

He winked. "Remembering me naked?"

She flushed even darker, and Rodolphus moved forward to scoop her up into his arms. "Ignore him, sweetie. Draco here has an overinflated ego due to his positively enchanted Master. Give it about a week, and that little show won't embarrass you. Could make you horny, but in places like these, real embarrassment vanishes quite fast."

She nodded into the Dominant's chest.

"She is very pretty, Rodolphus." Tom commented as he went to stand next to his pet. "I am Master Tom, Hermione. Though it is very unlikely, if you have any problems with Rodolphus, you can come and talk to me, and we'll get it sorted out. Okay?"

She smiled. "Okay."

"Hey, I take great offence, Tom. I'm the peacemaker of our family. I **never** cause problems."

A derisive snort followed. "Of course not."

"I don't! It's everyone except you, me and Bill that causes problems."

"Hey!" Two indignant submissive's voices entered into the conversation.

"Aww, sweeties, you know you don't count. The trouble is usually in the form of arguments **about** you, but it's never either of your fault."

"Thanks Rodolphus!" The remaining Dominants glared at the man.

"Oh come off it guys. You know it's always all your fault."

*hp*

**Time to make a choice guys. Mention in your review who you want to be Remus and Bill's sub(s), and they will enter in in the next chapter. In fact, I'll try to include every suggestion, not just whoever ends up as their pet.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- New chapter. It's been (according to ff time) 12 days since the last update. I'm sorry, especially since so many of you reviewed the last chapter.**

**Thank you to: Michally, kagomelnuDeman, RogueNya, NeverAsItSeems, Booker10, Makurayami Ookami, YetAnotherJanewayFan, Melshenia Kari, 3taz2, helga1967, Frerard Romance, a guest, Tlcatlady, moonlitcat, Daddy's little crazy bitch, and ceara 1888 who all reviewed, whether or not they voted. **

**The votes are in, and if you're impatient, I suppose you could figure out who the new submissive is. Thing is, I think you'd still be wrong. **

**Sorry if it's not your first choice. **

Bill and Remus were away from the group far longer than Rodolphus had been. They were gone so long that they almost missed the coming of the apocalypse. Well, almost missed a spectacular argument.

They had all greeted Hermione with such enthusiasm, and the whole atmosphere had clearly relaxed with her arrival. The tension in the room had diffused completely, and the group had accepted the new submissive with the same happiness and excitability that any other family would have.

But the second Rodolphus and Hermione had sat down, Severus had shot up to pull Harry back into his arms. Harry pushed back.

"Harry, sit with me. Now."

"No." The brunette pouted stubbornly, digging his feet into the carpet as if it would keep him glued to where he stood.

"Harry, do as you're told. Sit down now." Severus ground his teeth together, glaring.

Harry did, sitting back on the corner of the chair with his eyes fixed sullenly on the wall opposite him.

"You know that wasn't what I meant, Harry." The tall man wrapped both arms around his submissive's shoulders, though he didn't try to actually move him. Harry slumped forward, his posture defeated, not relaxed.

"Yes, I know, Master. I'm sorry."

Harry slid onto the carpet, then crawled forward to pillow his head in Severus' lap, rubbing his cheek against his Dominant's crotch.

He came into contact with a very minor bulge; the man was completely flaccid, and most of the lump was the zipper on his trousers.

_Can't even arouse Master anymore…_

Harry blinked up at Severus, bewildered. _Why did Master Severus want him there if he wasn't hard?_

"No, Harry. Silly sub, I actually wanted you to cuddle with me and luc."

"Why?" Harry was even more confused. Before, Severus holding him had been retaliation, proving that he could behave just the same as Amycus. There were far less people in the room now, and most of the dominants had gone to either drink, to look at the available subs, or simply moved into the great hall, where dinner was to be served in about an hour. The small pairs and groups left didn't seem to be interested in their family at all.

They had sat together for a sufficiently long time to prove a point, and beyond that, there was little point in snuggling like honeymooners.

"Because we're here to work on our relationship, so that is what we are going to do. And working on you being comfortable with normal physical intimacies is a step in the right direction."

Harry lifted his chin smoothly, one eyebrow raised to punctuate his next remark. "I think we both know that I'm well acquainted with _physical intimacy_, Master Severus."

Severus' eyebrow mirrored his pets. "Oh really, Mr Potter? The way I see it pet, **you** are well acquainted with fucking any man in sight. I fail to see how that constitutes as physical _intimacy_."

Severus watched as his pet's eyes became impossibly wide, the green color shining as Harry fixed the man with a watery stare.

"You mean that you didn't want me to pleasure Master Rodolphus, or Master Remus or-"

He was cut off by Severus' enraged snarl.

"No I did not! Who on earth would want a submissive who treats the home he was offered as a brothel? You were not meant to be a whore! No man would want something belonging to them-**for their use -** to be used more by everyone else!"

"I thought, I, I, I thought I was following your orders." Harry stuttered out. With a sniff, he turned and ran.

"Severus Tobias Snape! How dare you treat Harry like that! It's ridiculous being with you, Severus. You just don't think. You act upset when Harry does as told, you get properly angry if he dares question an order and you have not an ounce of patience! Everything is either acceptance or punishment with you! One step forward and five back, in the space of an afternoon!" Lucius loudly reprimanded his partner.

"Oh do shut up, Lucius. No need to play the nice Dominant; I know you hate it too."

"You forget that that was what he did from the second his entered our house! He's used to his behaviors now, and as far as he can see, we never had a problem with it before. In fact, there were times where we actively encouraged his seeking attentions elsewhere." Lucius frowned at his own mentioning of their failure.

Severus stared, his face frozen. Before he had even come to his senses, Draco shot up from his place in Tom's lap, a scowl firmly etched onto his sharp features.

"Master Severus, how could you? You just told Harry that he can't do his job properly! You insulted him, and shouted at him in front of strangers, and made him feel useless. He's already got suspected sub-burnout, and you go and upset him! I would be without any sense of purpose if Master Tom said that to me!" Severus looked at his lover and his lover's son, then turned and stalked from the room, slamming the heavy wooden door behind him.

The angry blonde turned to his Master, who had a proud look in his eye as he looked at his small submissive. "Master, may I go and find Harry?"

Tom nodded. "Off you go, sweetie. Give Harry a good cuddle, okay? He'll need a hug."

Draco smiled. "Of course, Master."

He turned to Hermione, the only other submissive in the room. "Would you like to come with me? You are a part of the family, so I think you should be included right from the start." He gave her a surprisingly innocent smile. He smiled back, and offered his elbow to her in a formal gesture.

The brunette turned to her new Master, her eyes gazing questioningly at the Dominant.

"Sure thing, honey. Give Harry a hug from me, would you?" Rodolphus looked understandably concerned about the nineteen-year-old Submissive. His new pet stepped up onto her tiptoes, and she pressed a light kiss on his stubbly jaw.

Then, Hermione placed one dainty hand in the crook of Draco's elbow, and the two moved to the door that Harry had exited through.

The second they were through the door, the Dominants heard noise that sounded a lot like two people running.

*hp*

Hermione and Draco didn't have a hope in hell of finding Harry, because the boy did not want to be found. The Raven Submissive had heard the other two coming, and having panicked, had ducked into a dark, cold alcove until the noise died down.

They had both ran directly past him, without even appearing the notice the little dip in the wall.

The space was cold, but compact, and it warmed a little from the boy's body heat. Harry slid down the wall to sit on the ground, his arms around his knees. It was oddly comforting. He felt boxed in and away from everyone, but with an exit should he need to run. He leant against the wall, closed his eyes, and tried to blend in with the stone behind him.

Severus Snape had stormed off through several corridors before he realized that he actually had no desire to wander around unfamiliar territory on his own. He wanted to find Harry.

The man had far too much pride to walk back through the comfortable room in which the introductions had been made, so he walked back past the room, and walked around the long entry hall until he could see into the room from where Harry must have left. He carried on forward, looking for noticeable marks, objects or paintings to help him find his way back, lest he get lost.

Stalking down the dark hallway as he was, his careful observing was the only reason that he was able to find his young Submissive at all.

He had noted down the alcove, the third along the large stretch of hallway, and was about to continue onward, when Harry's crisp white shirt stood out in the dark. The dim candle in the small square hole above the alcove provided very little light, but it was enough to bring out all the white that was there; Harry's skin and his too-white new shirt.

He crept very quietly towards the small space, noting that due to Harry's closed eyes, the young man had yet to notice his Master's presence. Harry always looked young with his eyes closed, and this moment was no exception.

The difference was the emotions shaping his young features. Normally, he was relaxed, either lethargic after sex, deep in his serving sub-space, or fast asleep. Leant against the dirty ancient wall, he was none of those things.

His face was creased up in pain, the different aspects of his facial structure screaming the emotion now he thought there was no-one there to see.

Severus knelt down in front of his boy, and lightly tapped Harry's shoulder. The way the Submissive jumped at the touch would ordinarily have made the man force back a smile. This time, it just upset him further.

"Harry?"

Harry's head snapped up, stopping a mere millimeter from banging against the wall.

"Master." The boy acknowledged, flinching back into himself, curling into a 'C' shape. "I'm sorry Master."

Severus wondered why on earth he had ever liked hearing his Pet apologizing. Or begging. Now it just seemed sad.

"You shouldn't be. You haven't done anything, Harry."

Harry just looked at him blankly.

Severus sat back on his heels, trying to ignore the dirt he was practically sitting in.

"What do you want, Harry? What would make you feel better?"

Harry stared at his Master. Oh, there were plenty of things he wanted, but none he thought he would get. Something that would make him feel better –at least temporarily- would have to suffice.

"I want to feel useful, Master. I want something to do." He looked up shyly, locking eyes with the dark-haired, pale Master. "Do you even still want me?" He blurted without thinking.

*hp*

"Oh! Oh fuck, Master, that's so good!" A male voice moaned loudly. It was followed immediately by what seemed like a choir of aroused boys, all moaning and panting in overlapping exclamations.

"You like that Pet?" A deep voice growled, and ten men followed, addressing their Pets.

"Oh God yes! You are amazing!"

"You like that dick, Baby? Can you feel how much I want you?"

"You have me. Oh, harder!"

Remus turned to Bill. "That sounds an awful lot like Harry."

"Yeah. I'd recognize that noise anywhere. Do you think he's being fucked, or just enticing someone to come play?"

"I'd say that's Severus. He's quite vocal you know. Not much of a groaner, but definitely a talker."

Bill looked at his lover. "You've slept with Snape?"

Remus chuckled lightly and shook his head. "No, sweetheart. Werewolf hearing, remember?"

Bill nodded.

They walked along to where the sounds were emanating from at a leisurely pace, both rather liking the prospect of seeing Severus Snape with his trousers down.

They reached the couple rather quickly. Harry was facing a wall, literally as his head actually touched the stone, with one hand on the rough surface to brace himself, and the other behind him, wrapped around his Master's arse in a bid to push the man deeper inside him.

Severus was thrusting in at a rather slow pace, making his young partner squirm in frustration as he was pushed to the edge, but unable to climax.

The Dominant had one arm around Harry's slim hips, his hand stroking the Submissive's cock whilst the weight on the boy's hipbone helped to balance the man doing the fucking.

The people in the hallway watched as the speed and tempo increased, right up to when the couple both came.

Eventually, both the Dominant and his Pet collapsed on the hard floor.

"Well well, starting shows already? You've been a bit remiss Severus, it is customary to introduce your Pet to the audience before you screw him into the wall." Bill chided in mock-seriousness.

"Weasley." Severus grumbled. Both him and Harry looked up at the people gathered in the hallway.

Bill and Remus were there, accompanied by a tall, thin girl in a lacy Lolita dress, accented by chunky heeled shoes, odd socks, and a yellow whip.

Severus frowned at the object in confusion.

"Oh, are you looking at my whip? Unusual color, isn't it?" Severus nodded mutely, though the girl continued as if he hadn't moved a muscle. "It's safer than black. The yellow coloring scares away the odiosas creaturae that make the wounds get infected and leak pus."

"Oh. That's good." Harry responded, smiling lightly at the girl. She studied the boy on the floor, looking for any signs of mockery. When she found none, she smiled, and offered her hand to pull Harry off of the floor. He accepted happily, his lethargic body grateful for the surprising strength in the slender girl's arms.

"I'm Luna, it's nice to meet you. You moan really rather sexily, by the way." Harry glanced at Severus, who gave him a minute nod.

"Urm, thank you? I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you, too."

"Splendid."

She offered her hand to help Severus up too, smiling brightly at the man who eyed her with entire distrust and confusion.

It was this motion that alerted Harry to a long strip of leather connecting to Luna's wrist. It reached behind her, at just over her hip level the entire time, and when Harry's eyes followed the length of the cord, they met another, shy pair.

There was a boy on the end of the lead, the leather wrapped all of the way around his waist, and he was shifting somewhat uncomfortably, as if looking for someone to hide. The boy had a rather round face, but an athletic body of a build rather noticeable despite his knitted woolen jumper.

Harry smiled reassuringly at the boy, and the boy smiled back, albeit a little hesitantly.

"Hello." Harry said softly to the rather obviously Submissive teenager.

"Hi. I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom."

"It's nice to meet you, Neville."

"You too, Harry."

"Lupin, I know you find basic thought a challenge, but weren't you told that you were to pick a Submissive? Unless that leash is careful transfiguration to hide the fact that these two are conjoined twins- and therefore cannot be separated- you have come back with double the number of Submissives you were supposed to." Severus looked between the group of four, noting the satisfied smirk on the Weasley's face.

"Actually, we only have one Submissive."

Severus snorted, and Bill's smirk grew into a full-blown grin. "Are you delusional, Weasley. I can see two new people, a Male and a Female."

"So can the rest of us, Severus." Bill gestured between the two people.

"Do explain, Weasley."

"This is Neville. He is indeed a Submissive, and an utterly adorable one at that. And Remus thinks he smells a bit like Harry, but that is neither here nor there." He looked at his blonde companion. "And this is Luna. She is a switch."

Harry nodded in immediate acceptance, but Severus still frowned.

"Her and Neville came here as a couple. Luna needs a Dominant, but Neville doesn't wish to fulfill that role even in a hour's play. Natural sex-slave, that boy is. Nothing would make him change. Luna has Neville as her slave, but also needs to be someone's pet. So me and Remus picked up a two-in-one deal."

"Oh, right."

"Of course, we're going to have to train them separately while we're here in order to attend all of the necessary courses. Remy is going to look after Neville, and I'm going to be guiding blondie here in the art of Submission." Bill grinned.

"I wouldn't call her blondie, Bill. Draco may feel threatened that there's a new hot blonde in the house."

Bill laughed. A deep long chuckle. Harry noted the way that Luna's arms broke out in goosebumps. _Interesting._

Severus placed his arm on Harry's waist, presenting them as a couple to the new additions; after what they had seen, it was hardly necessary, and the motion made Harry feel sick to his stomach.

_A couple .Oh, really._ That was incorrect in more ways than one.

*hp*

When the group found their way back to Tom, it was time for dinner. Everyone else was sat at one of the long tables, waiting for the food to appear.

Hermione and Draco weren't there; they were still searching for Harry.

They approached Tom, who appeared to be murmuring to a concerned Lucius, one arm on the other Dominant's shoulder.

He looked up when the group were a mere three strides away, a look of relief on his face.

"Oh, Harry. It's good to see you, honey. Did you run into Draco and Hermione?" Tom asked as Lucius rose to give both his lover and his pet a hug.

"No, Master Tom. Why?"

"They went to look for you."

Harry looked down at the floor. "Oh. Do you think I should go find them?"

"No, that will just get everyone more lost, and it's time for dinner. It's no matter, I have a tracking and summoning charm on the boy. It's a precaution, in case he decides to…wander off."

"Okay." Harry nodded, though both Severus and Lucius gave the older Dominant a look of confusion.

Tom shook himself lightly, then raised one hand to his ear and concentrated. A moment later, his eyes blinked twice rapidly, and he smiled at the newcomers.

"Now, that's sorted, why don't you introduce me to these two gorgeous honeys?" Tom smirked at Luna.

Remus stepped forward, taking the girl's elbow in his hand. "This darling is Luna, and the hottie there is Neville, her boyfriend."

Tom ran assessing eyes over the couple, then nodded as if it all made sense.

"Okay then. Welcome, you two. I'm Tom, the head of this group, as I'm sure you've already heard. I swear it's not normally this hectic."

"That's quite okay, Mr Tom. I can feel lots of red fuzzies making everyone's tempers short. They feed on your patience, you know." Luna smiled, swaying lightly on her feet.

"Oh, okay then. That sounds plausible."

"No it doesn't. That's because it's true. All facts seem strange at first, you know."

Tom nodded. He liked this girl, even if she was a bit weird.

"Okay guys, we'll head in to eat in a minute. Normally, you will eat off of your Dominant's plate, but I guess you four can find an arrangement that suits all of you, okay?"

They nodded happily, separating out to stand in the two pre-organized pairs.

Draco and Hermione took that moment to show up, both red-faced from running, their clothing slightly rumpled and Hermione's tights laddered.

Rodolphus laughed at his new Pet. "Oh sweetie, if Draco weren't so gay, I'd have thought that you'd gone for a quickie."

She pouted in response, but her eyes bellied her own amusement as they all headed into the hall.

**A/N- Please leave a review! Even if this does seem to be a circle of arguments and new characters. BTW, those of you who wanted Sirius in this fic, do not despair. He hasn't filled the role of Bill and Remus' pet, but that doesn't mean that he won't be in the fic. I love Sirius. Take from that what you will.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Well, it's been almost three weeks. Sorry guys, I took twenty exams this summer, sat on my arse a little bit, then my internet ran out and I was sick. And I was also rather busy, as the end author note will show you. **

**Thank you to: RogueNya, Booker10, Ceara1888, Daddy's crazy little bitch, Tlcatlady, Makurayami Ookami, MercuryMint, Domsperlover, and Shey92 for your fabulous reviews! You guys are positively amazing. **

A thick tension permeated the room as the now considerably larger approached the long side of one of the large tables. There were a lot of people signed up for the courses, and the rest were already sat, removing some of the large family's choice. They wandered towards the closest area, the small Submissives poking their gazes up through their lowered eyelashes. Tom sat first, pulling Draco onto his lap as soon as he was comfortable on the bench.

Lucius quietly motioned Harry and Severus around so they could sit opposite the cuddling couple, Lucius sitting first before he held a hand out to Harry. The Submissive climbed onto his lap with no argument, as he was used to sitting with a Master for meals, but his quiet acquiescence seemed to irk the darker man, who slouched forward into a seat, slapping his hand on the table with more force than necessary.

Harry jumped slightly, then leant back into Lucius' arms fluidly, trying poorly to disguise the jump. Severus turned to glare sullenly at both of them, before looking at the table.

Rodolphus and Hermione sat to Severus' left, and opposite them was Bill and Remus with their new pets.

As everyone else was already eating, Tom reached for a large plate, then a basket of rolls, picking out the wholemeal ones to butter for Draco. When the oldest Dominant started placing Chicken and vegetables for two on the plate, Severus reached for both the bread basket and the toasted-sandwich rack, picking out crusty rolls for himself and Lucius, and a ham and cheese toastie for Harry. His Submissive loved those sandwiches, but no-one but him knew how to operate the strange muggle thing that made them, so he rarely had them.

He found some new potatoes, chicken, pork and beef slices with their corresponding sauces, and a bowl of broccoli. He placed a pitcher of gravy by the side of their huge plate, then scanned over it to see if he'd forgotten anything. The couples of their groups all seemed to have gone with a roast dinner, Yorkshire puddings and all, but Lucius and Harry were picky eaters. They'd eat different components of a roast dinner, just with different things.

Severus scanned the table again, then lifted a small basket of chips, some curry sauce and cold carrot sticks.

Rodolphus pulled a face at the dominant next to him. "urgh Severus. That has _got_ to be the worst plate of food I've ever seen."

Severus shrugged and dipped a chunky chip in the curry sauce. Once satisfied that there was an even amount along the chip, he held it to Harry's lips. The Submissive happily took the food into his mouth, chewing quickly.

Lucius began chopping potatoes into fork-sized mouthfuls, sectioning off the different foods to make it easier for himself and Severus to eat their own food and care for Harry without clashing cutlery.

Lucius delicately dipped a chunk of toastie in the gravy, then gave it to Harry, who smiled as he ate. His favourite foods went a long way to improving his mood, despite the bad atmosphere between his two Dominants and the twinge of his arse. He was bloody well surprised that Severus and Lucius even knew what to give him, seeing as Rodolphus usually fed him. And Master Rodolphus always had to ask Harry what he wanted.

Lucius delicately lined up rows of carrot sticks on strips of chicken, drowning the whole thing in gravy, then lifted the mush up into a Yorkshire pudding. He used two fingers the lift the food to his mouth, without spilling a single drop of gravy.

And still managed to look dignified as he ate it.

They were all about half-way through their food when Amycus strolled down the hall towards them, his long coat swaying behind him as he moved.

"Severus Snape, a word, if you please." He voice was serious, nothing like the happy tone he had used when talking to Harry earlier.

The Dominant frowned, but nodded. He stood slowly, his eyes on Lucius who was trying –and failing- to get Harry to chew a spoonful of carrot sticks. Oh, Harry wasn't disobeying him, he was opening obediently, but taking a good few minutes longer than necessary to swallow a mouthful.

"I'd give up on that if I were you, Luc. They're not even proper cooked carrots. I wouldn't want to that that either."

Lucius shot him a dirty look, but looked down at Harry, and couldn't help but concede defeat. He picked up some fries, dipped one end in the curry sauce, the other in the gravy, and offered them to his pet.

Severus smirked at the pleased look on the Submissive's face, and followed Amycus.

Out in the hallway, with his arms crossed across his torso, Amycus Carrow looked a good deal more threatening than he had in the hall.

"Look, Severus, I know you and Harry have your problems. So do a lot of the people here. But you're ignoring the advice you were given by several people, including your lover. You are here to combat Sub-Burnout, and if you really believe that fucking in a hallway is the way to do that, you are very much mistaken."

Severus gasped in outrage, despite knowing that the other man was most probably right.

"I'll have you know that I was proving a point. The little brat dared to think that I didn't find him attractive… as if anyone of that inclination would think so. He's got to be the most beautiful Submissive in that whole hall."

"Did you say that to him? Or did you just decide that the only argument would be to conduct sexual relations in a corridor?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably.

"I thought so. That's your first strike, Severus. You've been here before, and you know three's the limit. Three strikes, and on the fourth, you go home. That's the rules, always has been, always will be. We cannot help those who won't accept it. Given that it's the first day, I'd say you're doing exceptionally badly."

Severus nodded, a firm scowl set on his face.

"I need to see an improvement, Severus. Young Harry is the worst case I've seen in a while, and an argument followed by public sex doesn't fix your kind of relationship."

Amycus stalked back into the hall. Severus waited for a minute, then went back to join his lovers.

Who were eating banana-toffee pie. He sat down next to them, and picked up a spoon. He disliked the pie, but spotted some Turkish delight on a plate, covered in white flour. _Delicious._ He ate a few of the pink cubes, ignoring the yellow ones, until he noticed Harry's inquisitive eyes on him.

The Submissive was most likely wondering about Amycus, but Severus pretended that the boy was enquiring as to whether he could try the colourful sweets.

Severus bit a pink cube in half, and chewed his half whilst he held the other to Harry's lips.

His pet's pink tongue snaked out to lick the cube, before the boy took it into his mouth. When his did, he didn't open his mouth quite wide enough, and ended up with flour stuck to his lips.

Without even thinking, Severus leaned forward to gently kiss the Submissive, licking up the traces of flour.

He pulled back before it could develop into something more, and was rather pleased with the slightly dazed look on Harry's face.

"'s nice." Harry mumbled. His Master wasn't sure if the boy was talking about the sweet or the kiss, but it didn't really matter either way; he was pleased regardless.

At the end of the meal, a clink of a spoon against a wine glass drew the eyes of all to the head table, where Albus, Gellert and all of the instructors were seated.

Albus stood slowly, still holding his spoon in one hand. "Well, this will conclude the first afternoon spent here. All rooms have been arranged, and each individual's schedule for the coming days should be found in these rooms. You all look rather tired, so I will leave you with these parting words; **all** Dominants are to share their bed with their Submissives, and **no-one** is to engage in any extracurricular activities tonight. Consider it your first assigned homework. It is titled 'self-restraint', and we can always check, in case any of you believe 'shenanigans on the sly' is the way to go. Goodnight, everyone."

He smiled cheerfully at the indignant faces before him, then turned and walked out to the doors. Gellert followed immediately after, and once the couple were out of sight, the crowd saw fit to disperse as they pleased.

As Lucius was picking Harry up from the bench, a slightly rotund bald man approached them, his short legs moving rapidly to catch the group before they left.

He stopped in front of Harry, who by this point had Lucius on one side and Severus on the other, and just stared at the young submissive.

Lucius coughed slightly, and the man shook himself. He held out a hand to Lucius, which the blonde pretended not to notice, and then offered it to Severus, who simply glared.

"Ahem. I am Cornelius Fudge, it's nice to meet you."

"Good Evening, Mr Fudge. Was there something you wanted?"

Lucius asked, just on the right side of politely detached.

"Actually, there was. I know the old fool of the castle set rules, but really, I would love to be the first in line to sample this little Sub. So, what do you say?"

That was just rude, demanding, and Harry wasn't sure what his Master's would say. He looked up at Severus, pleading with him, his eyes beseeching him to not hand him over to this man.

Severus frowned down at him, unable to ascertain what Harry wanted. He definitely didn't want Harry near this man, but would Harry be angry if he said so?

He decided that it didn't matter. They would follow the rules, and that included not having sex with random participants of the course. …Or, really, he just didn't want to share his pet with this fat, presumptuous, demanding twat who had decided that it was a good idea to approach them with an offer on the very first day.

"No." It came out as a growl, and even Lucius looked across at his partner in utter surprise. Harry's eyes were shining, relief evident, and Severus knew he had done the right thing. He pulled the small raven towards him, holding him close.

"But, but, he was with Amycus for the talk! I thought-"

"You thought wrong. Go, now."

Cornelius didn't need telling again. He fled.

The room Lucius opened the door to had a very large bed, clearly made for a triad. The décor was all silky greens and silver frames, and all of their bags had been sorted into the various stands and cupboards.

Harry stood awkwardly by the side of the bed, not quite sure what to do. The only time he had slept beside his Masters had been the first week he lived with them , and for that time, he was excited about his new home as well as drunk. Too much time had passed since then, and he had forgotten the arrangements for sharing a bed with his Masters.

Severus appeared to be similarly perplexed, taking a ridiculously long time to undo his shirt in order to give himself more time to think.

Surprisingly, Lucius was the first to move, and he loped lightly over to the bed, then bounced forward to lie on his stomach in the middle on the furniture.

Harry giggled lightly, and all the tension vanished.

Lucius flipped over, crawled back under the covers, and spread out his arms. Gesturing for his two partners to fill them, he held that position until Harry and Severus crawled in to his sides, when he curled his arms around his two brunettes.

Severus reached across to blow out the candles on the little table, then returned to Lucius' side.

When his hand reached across the blonde to hold Harry's, they all fell asleep.

Tom and Draco's room was small but cosy, and Draco, as usual, knelt beside the left of the bed until Tom lifted him up beside him. With both arms wrapped around the other's, and Draco's erection brushing against Tom's hip, they fought to sleep, carefully trying to avoid touch any erogenous areas on the other.

Hermione Granger purred as Rodolphus stroked her hair, cuddling a close as was possible to the Dominant who held her.

The new group of four sprawled together on the room's floor. Given that it was holding four of them, the mattress covered the whole room, with all of their things being stored in cupboards on the walls, and the candles in wall-holders.

Everyone fell asleep quickly, thinking of the new lessons that the morning would bring.

**A/N- Short, I know, but the next chapter will be loads longer, with a lesson or two in it. **

**Sooo, choice time again guys- Do you want to see a Submissive's lesson first, a Dominant's or a combined class? (I know what bits I want to write, but I don't know where I want to put everything.)**

**Also, I have an Ebook of the contemporary variety available on Amazon. It has no sex, but a gay main character. It is $2.99, or one pound sixty five (the pound sign of my computer doesn't want to work), and is 43,000 words. **

** . /Violets-and-Sunflowers-ebook/dp/B00D0TZHT2/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1370762359&sr=8-1&keywords=violets+and+sunflowers**

**I also have a few short stories under a pseudonym (so that my Mother doesn't find out) of the slightly more erotic variety. If you read my fanfiction when I wrote Sherlock, you may recognize two of the three scenes :D They are one pound fifty-three, or $2.99 (as that was the lowest it would let me set the price)**

** . /Kiss-Make-Boys-their-ebook/dp/B00D2XP9ZI/ref=pd_ecc_rvi_2**

**This one has no comments or anything, but is actually selling better than the proper book, which I'm finding a little depressing. XD**

**(just remove replace with .)**

**Anyways, if you have a little spare money, please buy. I'm an unemployed students, and a few sales go a long way towards pot noodle or marvelous creations chocolate ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hey guys, short intermediary chapter; I'm still mentally planning the lessons, and don't have them down on paper, but I didn't want you guys to wait even longer than these two weeks for an update. Has some smutty Hermione, so I hope you're not all too disappointed.**

**Thank you to: RogueNya, Daddys little crazy bitch, hotflower901, ceara1888, Tlcatlady, dem bones, Sophia, Domsperlover, PhoenixRose92 and Makurayami Ookami for reviewing the last chapter! As ever, you guys are epic!**

Harry woke up at the crack of dawn, and found himself lodged between two warm, smooth chests. Instead of moving, as he usually would have done, he closed his eyes, tried to breathe as deeply and evenly as possible, and waited for the two Dominants to awaken.

He was comfortable, and the two hands linked around his stomach provided a warmth that the young submissive was reluctant to leave.

_He hadn't fallen asleep on the inside. _Harry paused. It was not possible, surely, that he had somehow managed to roll over Lucius in the night. That just didn't seem feasible. His relaxed state vanishing rapidly, Harry attempted to sit up, no longer even remotely concerned about waking up his two bed-mates.

It proved more difficult than he had expected; as Harry pushed forwards, the two hands and forearms across him stayed frozen, and no matter how hard he tried, Harry could not gain the leverage needed to push them off. _He wanted to move._

The raven-haired submissive was trapped and confused and nobody seemed to be in charge of this scenario, in control of it. The boy lifted his small, slender arms and, grasping hold of every ounce of strength he possessed, pushed upwards and out. This time, the Dominants' arms moved very easily away, and Harry who had overcompensated for his shift in balance, went tumbling forwards in an almost comical bundle of limbs, only to land inelegantly – and loudly- in a pile on the section of the floor between the bed and the door. His head thumped against the wooden flooring sharply, blurring his vision and making the room turn black for several seconds. Bewildered, alarmed and in pain, the small submissive began to cry, his tears cascading in streaks down his flushed cheeks.

He was only sat there for a moment before someone picked him up and deposited him back on the edge of the bed. Arms looped around his thin torso, and someone else stroked his hair lightly, calming him down.

"Shhh, Harry, it's okay." A soothing voice reached out to him over and over until the submissive finally stopped crying entirely and only hiccups were left to escape his pouty red mouth.

"What happened, Harry?"

The boy looked up at Lucius, which made him lean back further against Severus.

"I fell out of bed."

A dry chuckle shook Harry's cushion. "Okay, Harry. The question is **how** you fell out of bed. You are on entirely the wrong side to have simply taken a roll off of the edge."

Harry sniffed pitifully. "I know it's pathetic, but I woke up on the wrong side, and I didn't like it."

"What was that, Harry?" Severus asked sharply. _The wrong side? How could there be a wrong side?_

"I opened my eyes, and I was between both of you. And when we went to sleep, Lucius was the one in the middle. It was…disorientating. "

"And you somehow though that a forward roll straight off of this lovely piece of furniture would fix this problem?" Lucius laughed at his young pet, but his features stayed worried.

"No, I wanted to get up, but both of your arms were in the way, and I was trapped, so I tried to move to sit up in the bed, and I ended up on the floor. And I hit my head. It really hurt."

Severus leant down and kissed the top of Harry's head. "So you're telling me that you were bound, confused, helpless and hurt, and you didn't like it?"

Harry gasped indignantly. "That's not even funny. You do know there's a difference, right?"

"Yes Harry, I do. Normally, it's my fault. This was entirely yours."

"It was not."

"Whose fault was it then? The floor's?" Lucius joined in, poking Harry's stomach playfully.

"Most definitely!"

*hp*

Rodolphus woke up to a purring –rather heavy- creature laying across him, and long thick hair teasing his face as his neck was nuzzled. He stirred slightly, shifting under the weight that pressed him down.

"Oh good, you're awake. About time. I've been awake for ages; I had a nightmare that we'd miss our first classes for the day, and couldn't bear to even try and sleep again after that. It was awful. Anyway, seeing as I've never done this before, I kind of wanted you to be awake before I tried."

The Dominant blinked rapidly, trying to process his new pet's fast speech. She was shimmying down his body before he worked out everything that she had said.

"What, what are you going to-"

He didn't get to finish that sentence, as Hermione pressed one slender hand down against his morning wood. _Bold, far more so than he'd originally assumed her to be. _Rodolphus guessed that to her, the knowledge gained by experience far outweighed her own embarrassment.

He must have been right.

She only rubbed her palm against his bulge for a minute before tugging down his drawstring tracksuit bottoms to expose his erection.

The new submissive bent her head down so that her unruly hair tickled the man's thigh, then blew lightly through her lips as she contemplated what to do.

Even her breathe gained a light exhale from the Dominant, so she gathered her courage and moved down a little further to experimentally flatten her tongue against the side of the top of the hard flesh.

She rubbed her tongue down a little, just seeing how she could move it whilst staying completely in contact, then moved up and suckled lightly on the head.

"God, sweetheart. You don't wait about, do you?"

He was almost completely unsurprised that the girl lifted her head up to shake it at him in a very prim motion for a girl who was trying to figure out how to best suck his dick.

He reached out to touch her face, gently guiding her head back down without applying too much pressure. He wasn't cold, and he knew it was daunting, but goddammit, he wasn't about to tell her to stop. He was a fully functioning bi-sexual man, after all.

She lapped at the head quickly but teasingly, without pressing down, then went in and sucked downwards as far as she could.

Which wasn't very far down at all, but she reached up with one hand to cover the rest, massaging the flesh as she tried to suck as well as she could.

Her head bobbed lightly, with none of the finesse of Harry or Draco, but a definite edge of enthusiasm, and Rodolphus restrained his urge to buck up into the warm cavern. It felt good, great in fact, and he knew he could grow quite fond of this pet right from the beginning, but that didn't change the fact that he knew how fantastic it felt to be deep throated by a moaning naughty little submissive.

They'd work their way up to that.

Rodolphus reached up and gently pinched one of the girl's hardened nipples through her pyjama shirt, which made her moan lightly. The sensation, combined with his pet's mouth and hands, was enough to send him over the edge.

"Hermione, pet, move." He groaned urgently as his balls tightened.

She didn't; the submissive moved back a little, but left her lips attached to the Dominant's cock as he came, and there she stayed until every drop had found its way into her little mouth.

Only then did she remove her mouth, with a swallow and a parting lick before she turned her eyes up to her Dominant's.

"Well, Miss Hermione, I think we're going to get on very well indeed."

She beamed up at him.

**A/N- Both the dominants and submissive's classes should be in the next chapter- to make up for my slow writing skills. **

**Please leave a review, I look at all of them to fill plot holes, gain new characters etc. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Unbeta'd because I'm writing this in my free hour. Mistakes should eventually be corrected. Anyways, have a chapter guys. First lessons- not naughty, but quite necessary. **

**Thank you to: RogueNya, Babyitaly05, Hotflower901, Guest, Booker10, Guest, PhoenixRose92, Ceara1888, Miette in the Rain, HP-Lette-Fan, RRW, Daddys little crazy bitch, Makurayami Ookami, Tlcatlady, jmhello11, Allie Danger, BlookenBslk and LuReLover22 for the fantabulous reviews!**

Severus eyed the room with complete and utter distaste. There wasn't any 'equipment' out, not even a naughty book. It was like being at an actual school again, and it certainly hadn't been like that on the toys course. There were desks in pairs, with boards and board pens in front of every chair. Surprisingly, Amycus was sat at the large desk at the front, facing out into the room.

Severus had assumed that they'd all be getting the verbal lashing from Alecto, not her milder, softer brother. Lucius touched Severus' shoulder lightly, questioning. With a shrug, Severus walked into the room, his lover following behind, and together they sat at the nearest available pair of desks.

There were three other Dominants already present, and they all sat in complete silence as they waited for the rest to arrive. Which happened rather rapidly, as none wanted to be the last into the room.

When Rodolphus came in, he sat next to Severus, on the desk to the left, looking thoroughly chastised. Severus frowned at him, and Rodolphus looked back before he picked up his pen and wipe-board, and wrote something down.

_I've gotten a warning. Apparently 'Mione was abusing a loophole in their instructions, and I should have known better than to allow her to exploit it. She got a warning too, but their primarily blaming me._

Severus rolled his eyes, but still looked confused. **What could possibly have happened between them that was her action, but his fault?** Rodolphus wiped off the board with the sleeve of his black leather jacket.

_B. J. _

He held up the board with only those two letters written (in rather huge handwriting), and Severus choked back a laugh.

"Mr Lestrange, I suggest you stop playing with that board immediately." Amycus stated absently as he crossed his ankles on top of his desk. Rodolphus flushed lightly and cleared the board off again, this time placing it as far away from himself as was possible.

Tom rolled his eyes and placed it on top of his own. Amycus nodded at Tom, then clapped twice.

"Good morning, everyone. As you are my remedial group, there are no toys for you to play with. As some of you may already know, you will start this particular course by doing a little… relationship… analysis, if you all accept that term will cover it. And yes, that does mean that certain parts of your relationships will be under scrutiny. You had all better prepare yourselves for confession."

Lucius spotted two men in pink shirt copying down everything Amycus and snorted.

"Is something amusing you, Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius smiled. "Why yes, there is, but it's not really relevant."

"Then I advise you stay entirely silent, and keep it to yourself."

Lucius nodded mock seriously. Amycus glared and turned slightly to face a different portion of the 'class'.

"First of all, I want each of you to write one word on your boards. Any one word that you think best describes your current relationship with your submissive. Or submissives, if you have more than one."

Severus and Lucius looked at each other. One word? Almost everyone else had started writing, and even Rodolphus had managed to scrawl the word **new** onto his board.

"When you are finished, hold your boards up so I can see them."

It was like being at primary school. Severus glanced around like a small child, telling himself that peeking wasn't really cheating. The two men in the pink shirts had held up their boards, both stating the word PERFECT in block capitals.

Severus snorted, and Lucius gave a refined sniff.

"Really, Perfect? If your relationships were perfect, then why would you be here?" He drawled, swinging his blonde hair over one shoulder.

"We signed up to every class. Me and Mark-" here the stouter of the two nodded to the man next to him "- met at an agency, but we really think things will work. So long as we are prepared for any situation."

Severus growled. "This class is for people with problems, not vanilla swats. I bet you two are planning to buy a little pet dog, which you can walk together in the evenings. You probably even take it turns on a day by day plan saying who the bitch is."

The guy stood his ground. His chin stuck out defiantly, he smiled smugly. "Yes, actually. Because it works. If you're here because you've got problems, don't you think it best to listen to those who don't?"

"No. Because that would never work in the long run. For god's sake, that's not a dynamic that any of us would ever live with. If you just want to play little games together, get a 'Beginner's Safety Set' from the adult section at the back of Zonko's."

"That is quite enough Mr Snape. You and Mr Malfoy have just earned yourselves a warning apiece. As I understand it, that will be your second, wouldn't it, Mr Snape?"

"Yes."

"Then advise you behave in a slightly more accepting manner for the remainder of your stay."

Severus nodded.

"Both of you, think of a word. Now."

"Mr Malfoy, what is your word?"

Lucius jumped slightly. "Oh, urm… detrimental."

Amycus bit his lip, frowning. "And you, Mr Snape?"

"Non-existent." He murmured.

Amycus nodded, his expression softening.

"I think you'll find that you're not the only one to have thought that, Mr Snape."

Indeed, two others had written that same one word, and several Dominants had indicated the lack of communication between themselves and their partner.

"Okay, I think we've established that there is something wrong with your relationships at this point. Now, we have to work out why."

He walked over to the large chalkboard at the front.

"Now, this exercise is very, very simple. Just think of the term of …_endearment-" _Amycus' tone suggested the opposite of the actual word, "-that you call your submissive the most. And I don't mean during a session."

"You." He pointed at a Dominatrix is a leather corset. She shrugged in a very masculine motion. "Usually Sweet, if we're not playing."

"Is your submissive male or female?" Amycus enquired lightly.

"Female, but I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Don't be insolent, Miss Andrews."

"Next along. Basically, go along each desk then back, then down the next line until you've all answered." The teacher instructed, writing the word 'Sweet' in white chalk.

"Baby. But only because he hates it."

"Honey."

"Bitch."

"lard-arse."

"Goddess." Severus and Lucius looked at Tom in surprise. Really?

"Love."

"Darling."

"Cock-tease."

"Slut." Severus stated quietly.

"Whore." Lucius followed afterwards.

"Pet."

"Missy."

"Nancy-boy."

The rest were variations of what had already been said, and there was a clear divide between the slightly less aggressive people (who _happened_ to have given the more appropriate answers) and those who knew that their response was probably going to be picked up on.

"Right. It is very obvious that some of you are either very nasty, or simply cannot distinguish between play and what it not."

"But it's never play." The man who'd said 'cock-tease' piped up. "My girl's my slave 24/7, and that's what we both agreed when we entered into the contract. She needs to be told what to do at all times; she's shy and socially awkward and doesn't feel comfortable with any sort of responsibility or choice that would be given if we were only playing."

"That sounds idyllic rather than safe, Mr Dickinson. You can have a permanent lifestyle without removing any sorts of discussions. You can control her in everyday life, but that should have no impact on how you would wish to treat her. And she obviously needs to be able to talk to you, in case something happens that she doesn't want."

The man nodded, looking slightly guilty. Amycus continued anyway.

"I doubt there was any sort of clause indicating that you do whatever you wish, and call her anything you like. If there was, then you've both been very foolish. If you're in a relationship where the Dominant has absolute control, then the limits need to be hashed out in huge amounts of detail. Most people wouldn't choose to drop any safe-words and hand over all control unless they'd already been in a length, trusting relationship with the person." He glared at the man. "And I'm sure you can differentiate between what's always erotic, what sometimes can be, and what's just offensive."

"She likes it."

"But not all of the time, I bet."

The man finally gave up, and looked down at his desk in shame.

"Every Submissive will eventually tire of any sort of dirty name, should it be used too often. I suggest you all try out different pet names, and see if any suit your particular Submissive."

*hp*

Leaving the room, they all felt thoroughly told off. Remus and Bill both groaned, leaning against each other as they dragged themselves with the other Dominants off towards the hall.

"Urgh." Remus stated loudly.

"Urgh is not a word, Remus." Tom commented idly. "What is 'urgh' anyway?"

"Me and Bill both have to 'teach' Luna now; she won't believe that we just got told off for an hour."

"Oh. Have fun, then."

*hp*

The submissives had been given the task of listing the things that their Master(s) most liked them to do, and after half an hour of sitting in a corner with some new Submissives, he realised that every single Submissive with his level of experience knew what to say.

Alecto seemed to instantly dislike him, ignoring him entirely even as she moved around to help those who didn't know to get their thoughts on track.

He was thoroughly morose, sitting in his corner, all of the way through those activities.

She ended the lesson after only forty-five minutes, saying that they had a chance in the time gap to, if they wished, prepare something for their Master's that they thought he or she would like.

Harry prepared to follow through the door after a slightly put-out Hermione when Alecto's sharp voice hit him.

"Not you, Mr Potter. As you so clearly gained nothing from today's class, you will stay behind until you can successfully carry out your part of the lesson."

With a sigh, Harry sat down at the desk Alecto pointed at, trying to look her in the eye and failing miserably.

"Why did you not answer the questions? They were not particularly difficult ones. Unless my source was incorrect, you've been a part of this lifestyle for years, not days like some of the others in this class. They are here because their first choice in partner was obviously entirely unwise. You are here with your Dominants as a family group. This class should not have been a taxing one."

She stood up straight, her heel clicking against the ground along with her whip, and glared at Harry.

"Due to this, I am left with only one conclusion. You did not participate in this class because you think that you are above it. The Great Harry Potter, queen of the Subs, seems to think that he knows all the answers. Well, Mr Potter. You are not leaving until you share them."

Harry looked up to see the woman's eyes shooting daggers at him. She was so, so angry, and he hadn't even done anything.

The small Submissive was completely overwhelmed. First being ignored, then Severus wanting sex, then being _cuddled_, and now being yelled at by an angry woman for being incompetent. It was too much. Harry stared at the dirty floor, sniffling. He was determined not to cry, and was actually succeeding. Mostly.

"Don't sniffle at me, Boy." Alecto ordered, but her tone was slightly gentler than before.

"Sorry."

"Come on, talk to me. I think we both want to be out of here sometime today."

"I don't know how to answer your questions." Harry answered pathetically.

She sighed loudly.

"What usually happens between you and your Dominants, on a typical day?"

"Urm, I wake up, get dressed. Me and Draco go find the Master's for breakfast. Usually Rodolphus feeds me, because he's nice and I like him, and he knows how to feed me properly, and then I usually get Doll to shag me before I go find Master Severus and Master Lucius. When they're finished with me I entertain myself until dinner, and we all hang out in the evening. Usually I sleep with Rodolphus at night –he's really warm and cuddly- but I suppose I'm not allowed to do that anymore-"

"Stop." Alecto held her hand out upright in front of Harry's face.

"It sounds to me that you're only intimate with a man who **isn't** one of your Masters, _and_ you behave like a sex toy rather than a Submissive. Is there **anything** you do just because you think it will please your Masters?"

Harry shook his head. "Other than making sure that I don't come near them when they're working? No."

"You really don't know? There's your problem then. You cannot expect them to take care of you, if you do not make the effort to look after them."

Harry sniffled slightly louder. _He __**was**__ a bad pet. _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything wrong."

"I know you didn't, Harry. But effort makes up for incompetence most of the time. You need to make any problems known, or you just seem to be acting impertinent.

"Yes, Mistress Alecto."

She nodded, then flicked her hand in the direction of the door. "Out, now."

Harry scampered out.

He met up with the group in the large hall, and was surprised to be immediately picked up by Lucius, who gently snuggled the boy between himself and Severus. "Alright, Pet? Why are you late?" His tone was light rather than accusatory, but Harry still hung his head.

"Alecto thought I wasn't trying. I was, honestly! I just didn't know what to do."

"That's alright, Pet. Just try and do your best."

"Pet?" Harry asked, so quiet that Lucius only just heard him.

"It's an improvement on what we usually call you, is it not?"

Harry smiled brightly. "Yes, Master."

**A/N- End of chapter! Please leave a review- they're like cookies to me! **

**My new bookie-wook! A gay prostitute story, is on free for today. Available on all Amazon sites! Please read it!**

**Fanfictions won't let me link things, but you can go to my profile (which might work) or go onto amazon and search Andromeda Nichols [my fake name.] The story is called Alexi: A Prostitute Fairy-Tale. Thanks guys!**


End file.
